Big Time Dracula
by Jafar2000
Summary: Siglo XIX. Kendall Knight es un burgués adinerado que viaja junto a Jo por Europa en su luna de miel. Sin embargo, tienen la mala pata de perderse en la oscura Transilvania, e ir a parar al castillo de un siniestro vampiro llamado James... que está enamorado de sí mismo. (¡Con también Logan, Carlos, Katy, Camille, Gustavo, Kelly, Bitters e incluso Griffin!). BIG TIME RUSH.
1. Big Time Rush

**Una historia alternativa en una realidad alternativa de Big Time Rush. Se desarrolla en el siglo XIX, en Transilvania, el hogar de los vampiros. Como reparto:**

 **-Kendall Knight: Un rico empresario inglés, recién casado con la bella Jo.**

 **-Jo Taylor: Esposa de Kendall, le ama mucho, aunque su padre se oponía a su unión.**

 **-Carlos García (Carlov): Un chico de un pueblo de Hungría que se ofrece como chófer de Kendall y Jo.**

 **-Logan Mitchell: Junto con Camille, un ladrón y timador de segunda.**

 **-Camille: Ladrona junto a su amado Logan, dice ser una adivina.**

 **Espero de verdad que os guste.**

* * *

 _Estaba atardeciendo en la oscura y montañosa región de Transilvania, y la niebla comenzaba a engullir el paisaje cubriéndolo con su manto gris..._

-Parece que el carruaje se ha averiado, _herr_ Kendall-dijo Carlov, el cochero.

-¡Pues vaya un sitio para que nos deje tirados, la verdad!-se lamentó Kendall, echándole un vistazo al problema; la rueda de atrás del coche se había doblado, y era imposible que el vehículo avanzara, por mucho que tirasen los caballos.

-¡Kendall!-le llamó Jo, desde la ventana del carruaje-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Kendall?

-La rueda se ha estropeado, cariño-respondió Kendall, alicaído-el chófer dice que no puede arreglarla.

-¿Cómo? ¿No estás preparado para arreglar algo tan simple?-se sorprendió Jo, bajando también del coche.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Es que obtuve la licencia ayer-se disculpó Carlov, sonriendo con simpleza-y además fue porque la gané en una apuesta…

-¡Eso nos lo podrías haber dicho antes!-le espetó Jo, mientras observaba la famosa rueda-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? ¡No llegaremos a Moldova para la noche!

-¡Que no cunda el pánico!-trató de calmarla Kendall-¡De momento, tenemos que encontrar ayuda!

Estaban tirados en mitad de una solitaria carretera en una montaña, de terreno pedregoso y empinado. Y el cielo estaba cada vez más nublado. Él no había previsto una situación así. Se había imaginado que todo saldría perfecto.

Kendall Knight era un joven y atractivo empresario londinense, que en muy poco tiempo había ganado gran fama y prestigio entre los ricos caballeros ingleses. Aunque provenía de una familia humilde, ya que no tenía padre y había sido su madre, Jennifer quién había trabajado como camarera para mantenerle, Kendall era muy ambicioso, y había ascendido socialmente hasta convertirse en un adinerado burgués. Esta fue una de las pocas razones por las que Lord Taylor había aceptado dar en matrimonio a su hija Joanne con él. Y eso había hecho a Kendall muy feliz, pues él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Jo.

Ahora estaban en su luna de miel, recorriendo la Europa oriental. Hungría era una de sus primeras paradas, y por eso Kendall se encontraba muy nervioso. Quería que todo saliese bien. Y desde luego la bromita del coche acababa de truncar sus planes.

-Si no estamos en Moldova en dos días, perderemos la reserva en el hotel. ¡Y yo tengo muchas ganas de ir!-se lamentó Jo. A veces podía ser bastante pesada si quería algo.

-¡Ya lo sé!-gruñó Kendall-¡Díselo al chófer!

-Jo, lo siento mucho-dijo Carlov, abatido-Todo ha sido culpa mía… ¡Intentaré arreglarlo!

Jo se dio cuenta de que Kendall estaba disgustado, y, compasiva, le acarició la cara, sonriendo. También podía ser muy cariñosa, cuando quería.

-Perdona Kendall. Sé que has preparado mucho este viaje-le dijo, besándole en la mejilla.

-Es que no puedo soportar que se vaya a torcer todo por una tontería ¡Y qué dirá tu padre! Ya puedo imaginarme su cara de satisfacción al enterarse-se lamentó Kendall-Me dirá "realmente eres un inútil, Knight. No sé cómo pude darte a mi pequeña".

-No digas eso-le animó Jo, que sabía de sobra lo desagradable que su padre había sido con Kendall-¡Además, él aquí no pinta nada! Lo importante somos tú y yo. Y estoy deseando que llegue la noche…

Kendall sonrió al notar los cálidos labios de Jo en su oreja. Juntos estaban descubriendo una nueva etapa de sus vidas como pareja, y aquella nueva etapa también incluía otro tipo de relación, íntima y muy placentera.

-Kendall…-Jo le acarició mientras seguía besándole la oreja. Él solo soltó un gruñido.

-¡Lo tengo!-gritó Carlov, sobresaltándoles. Estaba intentando mover a los caballos, que relincharon y se encabritaron, tirándole al suelo-¡Oh, vaya! ¡No nos vamos a mover!-se lamentó, mientras los caballos volvían a quedarse quietos.

-No creo que consiguieras nada aunque lograras que anduviesen. El carruaje no se puede mover-dijo Kendall, impacientándose.

Carlov le ponía bastante nervioso. En un principio, él había decidido que fuese su chófer, porque le parecía un chico joven y fuerte, que les sería de gran ayuda, y que cargaría con los equipajes, pero lo que no le habían dicho los de la empresa era que Carlov era un recién llegado y que era tan torpe como incompetente, además de parlanchín. Desde que habían arrancado, Carlov no había dejado de hablar y hablar, durante horas. A penas había tenido intimidad con Jo.

-¡Sois unos caballos muy malos! ¡Os habéis quedado sin perritos de maíz!-reprendió Carlov a las bestias, aunque en el fondo, lo hacía porque a él le encantaban. Kendall y Jo se miraron, desesperados.

-Carlov… ¡Carlov!-le llamó ella, exasperada. El chico se volvió, sorprendido-¿Sabes si hay algún pueblo cerca de aquí?

-Esto…-Carlov desvió la mirada.

-¿Conoces los pueblos de la región, no?-le preguntó Kendall, que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Oh, claro-Carlov compuso una amplia sonrisa-pero es que no sé en qué parte estamos.

Jo abrazó a Kendall, que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Carlov y estrangularle.

-Eh, ¿qué es eso?-preguntó Carlov, que había escuchado un ruido extraño.

A lo lejos, entre la bruma, una carreta tirada por una mula se acercaba por la montaña. Subidas a ella había dos figuras, que conforme se fueron acercando se distinguieron como un chico y una chica, que tendrían aproximadamente la edad de Kendall y Carlov.

El chico era de estatura media, tenía el pelo negro y corto, la piel pálida, y un rostro agradable. La joven tenía el pelo negro y rizado, y llevaba un extraño turbante en la cabeza. Era hermosa, aunque tenía una extraña expresión, una especie de mirada mística. Ambos llevaban ropas más bien humildes, y el aspecto de su carreta sugería que no debían de ser muy ricos. Desde luego no del nivel de Kendall.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola!-los saludó Carlov, emocionado.

Ellos les miraron con sorpresa, y detuvieron la carreta.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién tenemos aquí?-dijo la chica, componiendo una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-¿Os habéis quedado estancados?-quiso saber el chico, bajando de la carreta y acercándose a ellos-suele pasar a los que atraviesan el desfiladero del Borgo sin un guía experto.

-Oh… vaya-Carlov se sonrojó, avergonzado.

-Eso no nos lo dijeron en la agencia-murmuró Kendall. Después se acercó a los recién llegados, pero Jo le detuvo.

-No sabemos quiénes son, Kendall-le dijo en voz baja-¡Y yo no me fío nada!

-Por favor Jo-Kendall la sonrió, con suficiencia-no olvides quién soy.

Ella arqueó una ceja, escéptica, mientras Kendall avanzaba hacia los otros chicos, tratando de parecer intimidante. Nunca había despreciado a nadie por tener menos que él, pero tampoco era tan humilde como para no saber que era un hombre poderoso y merecía respeto.

-Verán, señores-dijo, con pomposidad-nos hemos perdido, y necesitaría que nos llevaran a mí y a mi esposa a la villa más cercana. Puedo pagarles unas cuantas libras por el favor…

Se giró y le guiñó un ojo a Jo, como diciéndole "está todo bajo control". Ella no estaba muy convencida.

-¿Quiere que le llevemos, caballero?-dijo el chico, sonriendo-¡Pues claro, como no! ¡No necesitamos un pago, que lo hacemos encantados!

La chica asintió, y Carlov dio un brinco, emocionado.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Voy a soltar los caballos, y traigo el equipaje!-dijo, corriendo hacia el carruaje.

-Les llevaremos hasta Palmwuds, nuestro pueblo-dijo el chico, haciendo una educada reverencia a Jo-mi nombre es Logan, por cierto.

-Encantada-dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Y ella es Camille, mi esposa-dijo Logan, señalando a la chica del turbante.

-Un placer-dijo Camille, haciendo un elegante movimiento con sus manos. Además de su extraño sombrero, también llevaba un vestido hindú exótico, pero ya viejo.

-Yo soy Carlov, el chófer, y ellos son _herr_ Kendall y su bella mujer, Joanne-explicó Carlov, que estaba cargando en la parte trasera del carromato las maletas del matrimonio.

-¿De viaje de novios?-preguntó Logan, sonriendo mientras tomaba a Jo del brazo y la ayudaba a subir.

-Sí-dijo Kendall, subiendo también-nos dirigíamos a Moldova.

-¿A Moldova? Pues tendrán que esperar una semana-dijo Camille, que se sentó al lado de Kendall, con su extraña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jo sorprendida, y algo molesta porque Camille estaba muy cerca de su esposo.

-La niebla bloquea todos los pasos-dijo Logan, moviendo las bridas de la mula para que comenzase a moverse. La carreta avanzó emitiendo un chirrido patético, y a un paso lento y desesperante-es imposible moverse por estas tierras con tanta niebla. Se pierde uno siempre.

-Pero nosotros tenemos que llegar a Moldova mañana como muy tarde-replicó Jo, nerviosa-¿No hay ninguna forma?

-Puede…-respondió Logan, con una expresión enigmática en su rostro-depende de las ganas que tengan de ir allí.

Kendall y Jo se miraron intranquilos. Carlov por su parte había descubierto unos fardos de heno en la parte de atrás del carro, y para su sorpresa comprobó que estaba bastante rico.

-Y dime, Kendall, ¿a qué te dedicas?-preguntó Logan, mientras la carreta seguía avanzando por la pendiente y dejaba atrás el carruaje de la rueda rota.

* * *

La bruma era cada vez más espesa, y ya había anochecido. Tras varias horas de charla en las que Kendall había narrado su vida a los dos misteriosos desconocidos, él y Jo se habían quedado dormidos, la una acurrucada en el hombro del otro. Carlov también roncaba a pierna suelta en la parte trasera del carro. El atracón que se había dado con el heno no le había sentado del todo bien.

Logan y Camille se miraron con complicidad. Eran los únicos que permanecían despiertos.

-Es hora de cobrar nuestro peaje-dijo Logan, guiñándole un ojo a la chica, que abrió la maleta de Kendall y comenzó a vaciarla, y a sacar el dinero y objetos de valor.

-Sí que es rico, no mentía-comentó Camille, mientras miraba con interés el reloj de oro que Kendall se acababa de comprar en el centro de Londres.

-¿Los atamos a un árbol para que se los coman los lobos o los lanzamos al pantano?-preguntó Logan, como si tal cosa.

-Psche-chiscó Camille, lanzando unos calzoncillos de Kendall, aburrida-lo que más te apetezca. Desde luego al chófer no le van a echar de menos…

Entonces reparó en un brillo que salía del pecho de Jo. Intrigada, Camille se acercó un poco. La joven tenía un collar con un rubí rojo como la sangre, que despedía una extraña luz.

-Es precioso-dijo Camille, acercándose a Jo lentamente, para quitárselo.

-¡Cuidado, no se despierte!-bufó Logan, nervioso.

-¡Calla!-le reprendió Camille, que seguía hipnotizada por el brillo del colgante.

Iba a conseguir soltárselo del cuello, cuando Jo se movió, y lanzó un gran bostezo, desperezándose.

-Porras-murmuró Camille, alejándose. Si intentaba cogérselo ahora, ella gritaría.

-Kendall…. Kendall-Jo despertó a su esposo, que roncaba fuertemente, al lado de Carlov.

-Déjele dormir-intentó persuadirla Logan, que veía que su plan se estaba desmoronando.

-Vamos, no es un niño-dijo Jo, impaciente, y agitó un poco el hombro de Kendall, haciendo que por fin reaccionase.

-Jo… ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Kendall, frotándose los ojos como un niño pequeño.

-No sé, ya es de noche, y aún no hemos llegado-dijo Jo, mirándole compungida.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CASCO?-gritó Carlov, dando un bote y despertándose de golpe-oh, solo era un sueño…

-Tranquilos, ya estamos llegando-dijo Camille, sonriendo con picardía a los tres pasajeros. Debía evitar que se dieran cuenta de que había vaciado sus equipajes.

-¿Seguro? Es que no sé cómo os guiáis con tanta niebla-Jo arrugó la frente.

-Es todo gracias a Camille-explicó Logan, tirando de las bridas de la mula-ella me indica cómo avanzar.

-No entiendo…-dijo Jo, mientras Kendall se rascaba, sin mucho interés en la conversación.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Es una vidente!-intervino Carlov, que no iba a perder ocasión de participar en una conversación.

-¿Una vidente?-Jo lanzó a Kendall una mirada de incredulidad. Él levantó la vista, un poco más interesado.

-Así es-dijo Camille, acariciando su turbante rojo y morado-Veo el pasado, el presente y el futuro. A través de las nieblas y las brumas… y de la muerte.

-Ya… claro-Jo sonrió falsamente, sin tragarse mucho aquel cuento. Carlov, en cambio parecía muy interesado.

-¿En serio?-preguntó, emocionado como un cachorro de perrito-¿Puedes leerme la mano?

-Pues claro-Camille sonrió y tomó la mano de Carlov, abriendo mucho los ojos y murmurando palabras extrañas.

-Es muy buena-dijo Logan, que miraba nervioso entre la niebla.

-Veo que… hace poco has tomado una decisión que no deberías haber tomado-dijo Camille, lentamente.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Comerme todo vuestro heno!-saltó Carlov, emocionado. Luego bajó la vista un poco avergonzado-esto… lo siento. Estaba rico… ¡Pero lo has adivinado!

-Yo creo que más bien la mala decisión fue aceptar ese puesto de chófer-bromeó Kendall, y Carlov rió.

-Nos ganamos la vida honradamente con mi don-aclaró Camille a Jo, que tuvo que esforzarse mucho para disimular su incredulidad.

-¿Entonces, podrías decirnos cuanto queda?-preguntó Jo, para probarla.

-Claro-Camille sonrió con suficiencia-ya hemos llegado.

Y era cierto. De entre la espesa niebla surgió un pequeño pueblecito de aspecto tétrico, con un cartel de entrada en el que aparecía escrito: " _Palmwuds: un buen lugar para morir_ ". Kendall, Jo y Carlov se miraron, no pudiendo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriéndoles la espalda.

* * *

 **Bueno, subiré la continuación en breve. No os lo perdáis, porque la historia se volverá cada vez más emocionante. ¡Y aún falta por aparecer James!**


	2. Blow Your Speakers

**La segunda parte de nuestra historia vampiresca. Recordar que Kendall y su esposa Jo se habían quedado tirados en una montaña con su incompetente chófer Carlov, y Logan y Camille, en realidad ladrones, se habían ofrecido a llevarles.**

 **Los personajes principales:**

 **-Kendall Knight: Un rico empresario inglés, recién casado con la bella Jo.**

 **-Jo Taylor: Esposa de Kendall, le ama mucho, aunque su padre se oponía a su unión.**

 **-Carlos García (Carlov): Un chico de un pueblo de Hungría que se ofrece como chófer de Kendall y Jo.**

 **-Logan Mitchell: Junto con Camille, un ladrón y timador de segunda.**

 **-Camille: Ladrona junto a su amado Logan, dice ser una adivina.**

* * *

La carreta avanzó lentamente por el tétrico pueblo, como si fuera un coche fúnebre, mientras la mula que tiraba de ella lanzaba un rebuzno que parecía más bien un gemido de dolor. Kendall miraba a todas partes sin perder detalle, entre horrorizado y fascinado; parecía sacado de un cuento de terror: las viejas casas, los árboles marchitos, la niebla…

-Bueno, no es el hotel de lujo de Moldova, pero no está mal-comentó Jo con ironía, mientras Carlov reía nerviosamente y observaba a una paloma de aspecto desnutrido que se había posado a su lado.

-Nunca había oído hablar de este pueblo-comentó, tratando de acariciar sus desplumadas alas.

-No es muy conocido-le respondió Logan sin dejar de apartar la vista de la calle-y no solemos tener muchas visitas, la verdad.

-Aunque somos encantadores-añadió Camille, que no quitaba ojo al brillante collar de Jo.

-Claro…-dijo Jo, que estaba más sarcástica de lo habitual.

A Kendall tampoco le gustaba nada haber ido a parar a aquel villorrio que parecía más un cementerio que un pueblo, pero al menos no estaban tirados en medio de una montaña, y solo era cuestión de tiempo que consiguiera otro carruaje y llegaran a Moldova.

-No sé como agradecéroslo-les dijo Kendall a los dos chicos, que sonrieron con encanto.

-No tienes por qué-mintió Camille, que había guardado bajo sus ropajes el dinero y el reloj de oro de la maleta de Kendall-yo ya había adivinado que necesitarías ayuda.

-¡Claro!-dijo Jo, tratando de no sonar burlona.

-Creo que unas cuantas libras os lo compensarán-dijo Kendall gentilmente-así además os compensaré por que Carlov se comiera todo vuestro heno.

Se acercó a su maletín para sacar el dinero, pero Logan y Camille le detuvieron, evitando que descubriera que le habían saqueado.

-¡No no no no!-le dijo Logan nervioso-¡De verdad que no es necesario!

-¿Por qué no buscamos un hotel para que os hospedéis?-dijo Camille, tratando de cambiar de tema.

En ese instante, una oscura figura apareció de entre la neblina.

-Kendall… ¿qué es eso?-preguntó Jo, asustada.

Kendall se volvió y observó asustado como iban apareciendo cada vez más figuras, que rodeaban la carreta. Avanzaban lentamente, y la niebla los envolvía como a fantasmas.

-¡Son zombis!-gritó Carlov, asustado.

Las sombras avanzaron más y más hasta llegar a donde estaban ellos. Estaban por todas partes.

-Kendall…-repitió Jo, cada vez más asustada.

Entonces una de las figuras avanzó, y su rostro quedó a la luz. Era un chico, normal y corriente.

-¡Turistas!-exclamó, emocionado.

-¡Turistas! ¡Turistas!-exclamaron los demás, dejando ver sus rostros también. Eran los habitantes del pueblo, que sin duda no habían vivido un encuentro tan emocionante en años-¡Bienvenidos a Palmwuds! ¡Bienvenidos!

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Qué majos!-exclamó Carlov, contento. Logan y Camille se miraron con malicia.

Los habitantes de Palmwuds eran tan extravagantes y raros como los que les habían llevado hasta allí. Rodearon a Kendall, Jo y Carlov y los llevaron sobre sus hombros por todo el pueblo, cantando y gritando emocionados. Tenían todo tipo de cosas que ofrecerles, desde las comidas más curiosas hasta los objetos más macabros, como un cráneo de rata y una piel de serpiente seca.

-¡Venid a ver nuestra fuente! ¡Es preciosa!-dijo uno de ellos.

-¡No, primero el Museo de la Uña, nuestra casa de la cultura!-dijo otro.

-¡A la taberna, venid a la taberna! ¡Invito yo!-dijo un tercero.

Jo quería bajarse e ir a buscar un sitio donde alquilar un carruaje, pero Kendall y Carlov estaban encantados con el trato que les estaban dando, y no querían dejar a aquella simpática multitud tan deprisa.

-¡Bienvenidos a Palmwuds, bienvenidos!-dijo un hombre que acababa de salir de un gran edificio gris, más alto que el resto de casas-¡Soy el alcalde, Arthur Griffin, pero vosotros podéis llamarme señor Griffin!

Griffin era muy alto, y aunque ya algo mayor (tenía el pelo blanco y varias arrugas) muy enérgico. Exhibía una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción constantemente, y llevaba un traje negro muy elegante, con una corbata roja, que contrastaba con el azul de sus pequeños y vivaces ojos. Levantó los brazos y dio una fuerte palmada para recibir a los visitantes.

-¡Un gran placer recibiros, un gran placer!-dijo Griffin, estrechando la mano de Kendall y Carlov-¡Ya he mandado que os preparen las mejores habitaciones de nuestro hotel!

-¿Ah sí?-dijo Jo, mientras Griffin la besaba la mano con galantería-que… considerado por su parte.

-Pues claro-dijo Griffin, sonriendo aún más-¡Y he inaugurado vuestra semana especial de visita! ¡Un _tour_ por todo nuestro pueblo!

Hubo un murmullo de emoción y alegría general. Kendall y Jo se miraron, incómodos. ¿Cómo encajaría aquella gente que querían marcharse de aquel lugar cuanto antes?

-Kendall… ¿qué hacemos?-le susurró Jo, sin dejar de sonreír a la gente que les miraba.

-No lo sé-susurró Kendall, también sonriendo-No podemos dejarles así. ¡Se deprimirán! O a lo mejor nos matan.

-¡Kendall!-Jo le miró nerviosa. ¿No estaría pensando su marido realmente quedarse allí?

-Tenemos que decidirnos ya, colegas-les susurró Carlov, con complicidad.

-¿A ti quién te ha preguntado?-le dijo Kendall, enfadado-No estaríamos aquí de no ser por…

-¡Muy bien, excelente!-interrumpió Griffin, dando otra palmada-¡Vamos ya al hotel!

Kendall trató de replicar, pero los del pueblo volvieron a cogerle en brazos y se lo llevaron de nuevo, cantando y riendo.

-Realmente les gustamos-comentó Kendall, halagado.

-¡En serio Kendall!-Jo le miró furiosa, mientras apartaba las manos de varios de los hombres del pueblo de su trasero-¡A mí no me gustan nada!

Kendall no la escuchó, y Jo volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado, enfurruñada. Entonces vio que en el fondo de la calle Logan y Camille la señalaban y cuchicheaban algo. Intrigada, quiso acercarse para hablar con ellos, pero la masa de gente se lo impidió.

-¡Aquí estamos! ¡El viejo hotel de Palmwuds! ¡Excelente!-dijo Griffin con su eterna sonrisa-Vais a flipar-añadió intentando sonar como un adolescente.

Kendall y Jo miraron el edificio, viejo, decadente, descolorido, con las ventanas rotas y una enorme hiedra creciendo por las paredes.

-¡Guau, como mola!-dijo Carlov, saltando de la emoción-¿Tenéis heno?

* * *

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Es que lo sabía!-saltó Jo, mientras Kendall negaba con la cabeza, disgustado-¡Te dije que no eran de fiar!

Se encontraban en su habitación "súper lujosa" del hotel de Palmwuds, y Kendall acababa de comprobar que sus maletas habían sido registradas.

-Debe de haber habido un error. A lo mejor lo he puesto en otro sitio-insistió él, tozudo.

-¿Todo el dinero del viaje y tu reloj de oro nuevo? ¿En serio?-Jo le miró con incredulidad-¡Nos han timado! ¡Nos han estafado como a idiotas!

-Está bien, está bien, ¡Tenías razón!-cedió Kendall, de mala gana-¡Pero eso no va a resolver nada!

-¡Tenemos que ir a denunciarlos ahora mismo!-saltó Jo, decidida-Vamos a hablar con ese Griffin.

-¡Espera!-la frenó Kendall-¡No creo que nos sirva de nada, porque ya se habrán largado! Y si se enteran de que no tenemos dinero, a lo mejor nos echan a la calle, porque no podemos comprarles nada.

Jo se mordió el labio con fastidio.

-¿Y cómo hacemos para salir de aquí?-le dijo, mirándole con aspereza.

-Tal vez tu collar…-dijo Kendall, acariciando el rubí del colgante de Jo.

-¿En serio?-enfadada, ella se apartó de él y guardó el collar en su bolsillo.

-Vale, vale, el collar no-Kendall se sentó en la cama de la habitación, que crujió y soltó una nube de polvo-creo que hay chinches en esta cama-comentó. Jo se apoyó en la pared y le miró con escepticismo-si consigo enviar una carta a mi madre en Londres, ella podrá traernos el dinero que necesitamos-reflexionó Kendall, lentamente.

-Pero ella podría tardar días. Tal vez una semana-intervino Jo con un hilo de voz.

-No tenemos otra opción-dijo Kendall, mirándola con gravedad-aprovecharemos nuestra "semana de visita" y en cuanto venga nos marchamos.

Jo se balanceó un poco, no muy convencida.

-No sé Kendall… yo no esperaba esto, la verdad-dijo, disgustada.

Pero Kendall se levantó y se acercó a ella, sonriendo con picardía. Sin dejar que pudiera replicar, la abrazó con ternura y la besó, primero despacio, y luego más rápido y apasionado.

-Hay cosas que podemos hacer estemos donde estemos-dijo él, mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos de su esposa.

-No me apetece mucho ahora mismo, la verdad-dijo Jo, aún algo disgustada. Pero Kendall comenzó a acariciar su espalda, y luego sus manos fueron abajando hasta el final de su cintura…-está bien-cedió Jo, y empezaron a besarse de nuevo. Pero entonces…

-¡Chicos! ¿Estáis ahí?-llamó una voz desde fuera del cuarto.

-¿Quién es?-preguntaron Kendall y Jo a la vez, con fastidio.

Al abrir se encontraron con Carlov, que se había puesto un traje blanco muy elegante, y mostraba una sonrisa similar a la de Griffin. Kendall quería cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero se contuvo.

-¡Hermanos tenéis que bajar! ¡Todos nos esperan en recepción!-les dijo Carlov muy animado-¡Va a haber una fiesta!

-¿Cómo que hay una fiesta?-preguntó Jo, sorprendida.

-¿Y desde cuando nos llamas "hermanos"?-preguntó Kendall, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Rápido, venid conmigo!-insistió Carlov, tirando de ellos.

* * *

En la entrada del hotel se había montado un gran alboroto. Muchos de los habitantes del pueblo se habían engalanado (o lo que ellos entendían por engalanarse) y esperaban a sus visitantes con emoción. También estaba allí Griffin, que sonreía a todo el mundo, y Camille, que se había disfrazado de ancianita y estaba prácticamente irreconocible.

-Que viejecita soy-musitó, mientras fingía que le temblaban las manos.

Carlov bajó tirándose por la barandilla de las escaleras, seguido de los extrañados Kendall y Jo, y fue recibido con numerosos aplausos por parte de los ciudadanos de Palmwuds.

-¡Que alegría veros, chicos!-dijo Griffin, volviendo a estrechar la mano a Kendall. Tenía una fuerza enorme, y Kendall tuvo que esforzarse mucho por no emitir un chillido de dolor y quedar en ridículo-¡Hemos preparado en nuestro restaurante una lujosa cena en vuestro honor!

-Verás…-murmuró Jo, imaginándose en el establo.

-¡Y además, tenemos varios regalos especiales en vuestro honor!-anunció Griffin, mientras dos chicos del pueblo traían en sus hombros varias cestas llenas de cosas extrañas.

-¿Eso es una botella rota?-preguntó Jo señalando a uno de los cestos.

-¡A que mola mazo!-le dijo Carlov, que parecía un niño en Navidad.

-Este es nuestro bibliotecario, el señor Marcos-dijo Griffin a Kendall y Jo-es además un gran artista-el tal Marcos, de aspecto elegante y exagerado, les saludó con emoción y hablando mucho y muy deprisa-Y este es nuestro párroco, el señor Bitters-añadió Griffin.

El señor Bitters era un hombre que rondaría ya los cincuenta años, barrigón y de aspecto malencarado. Llevaba unas pequeñas gafas que le hacían parecer aún más ridículo, y el hábito de un monje, con una túnica y capucha incluidas.

-Un placer-dijo Bitters, estrechando las manos de la pareja. Su gesto y su rostro decían todo lo contrario. En ningún momento sonrió ni mostró alegría alguna.

-Bueno, pues ya hechas las presentaciones, mejor será que nos vayamos ya-concluyó Griffin, y todos le obedecieron, empezando a salir del hotel en dirección al supuesto restaurante.

-Sigámosles al sitio ese, y ya veré como consigo enviar la carta a mi madre-le dijo Kendall a Jo, guiñándole un ojo.

-Muy bien-dijo ella, con cansancio. Desde luego aquella no estaba siendo la luna de miel que esperaba, para nada. Pero pese a su disgusto, era una chica bastante positiva, así que trató de sonreír y buscarle el lado bueno al asunto. Echando un último vistazo al hall del hotel, Jo se percató de que el señor Bitters la miraba con una expresión extraña en el rostro, y por unos instantes ambos se observaron, sin decir nada. Inquietada, se dio la vuelta, y siguió a su esposo, aunque estuvo a punto de tirar a una viejecita por el camino-¡Discúlpeme!-se excusó Jo con la ancianita.

Por supuesto no la había reconocido, porque de lo contrario habría llamado a su marido inmediatamente. Camille la ladrona se alejó del hotel y fue a reunirse a un callejón con su socio criminal, Logan.

-Van a irse a la taberna, y creo que se quedarán aquí una semana-le informó, mientras se quitaba la peluca y el maquillaje de abuela.

-Excelente-dijo Logan con maldad-lo que significa que aún podemos exprimirles aún más la pasta.

-Ya se han dado cuenta de que les hemos robado-añadió Camille, quitándose su mantón y abriéndose el escote de su vestido descaradamente-¿no sería mejor que nos largásemos ahora a la feria, que es a donde íbamos? He practicado mucho mi número de adivina…-le dijo, mientras se acercaba a él provocativa.

-No no no-insistió Logan, apartándola-¡Seguro que aún tienen más dinero! ¿Te has olvidado del colgante del rubí?

Al oír aquello el rostro de Camille se iluminó.

-No, claro que no. Está bien, cerebrito. Tú mandas-le dijo, besándole en la mejilla.

-Camille, ahora no-dijo Logan, tratando de quitársela de encima. Ella podía ser muy apasionada y dominante si no se la frenaba.

-¿No era tu esposa, Logan? Eso le dijimos a Kendall-dijo Camille, besándole en la barbilla.

-Bueno, también le dijimos que eras adivina-dijo Logan, que ya apenas se resistía a sus besos.

-Y adivino lo que va a pasar ahora-respondió Camille, besándole en los labios. Logan se dejó llevar y ambos se abrazaron, protegidos por la oscuridad del callejón.

* * *

La luna estaba llena, pero unas negras nubes la cubrieron, dejando la ciudad a oscuras, más siniestra que nunca. Era el momento de que el mal surgiera… el mal y los depredadores.

* * *

 **Fin de la segunda parte. En la siguiente un acontecimiento dará un cambio drástico al viaje de Kendall, y por fin oiremos hablar del famoso vampiro... ¡Un poco de paciencia!**


	3. Love Me Love Me

**Tercera parte de nuestra historia vampiresca. Si recordamos, los habitantes de Palmwuds se alegran mucho de ver a los recién llegados, y se dedican a agasajarles esperando que se queden con ellos un tiempo. Entretanto Logan y Camille planean robar el precioso collar de Jo.**

 **Como personajes principales:**

 **-Kendall Knight: Un rico empresario inglés, recién casado con la bella Jo.**

 **-Jo Taylor: Esposa de Kendall, le ama mucho, aunque su padre se oponía a su unión.**

 **-Carlos García (Carlov): Un chico de un pueblo de Hungría que se ofrece como chófer de Kendall y Jo.**

 **-Logan Mitchell: Junto con Camille, un ladrón y timador de segunda.**

 **-Camille: Ladrona junto a su amado Logan, dice ser una adivina.**

 **-Arthur Griffin: Alcalde del pueblo de Palmwuds, es muy enérgico, y bastante excéntrico.**

 **-Reginald Bitters: Es el abad, gordinflón y misterioso.**

* * *

-¡Que comience la fiesta entonces!-exclamó Griffin resueltamente.

-¡Siiiiii!-le corearon todos, emocionados, sacando enormes botellas de cerveza de debajo de la barra.

El "restaurante" al que Griffin se había referido era la taberna del pueblo, que era diez veces peor que el hotel, y cien veces más maloliente. Había mesas grasientas y sillas rotas, un viejo piano y una barra llena de licores y platos con carne precocinada.

-Kendall…-susurró Jo, compungida, al ver aquel espectáculo. La dama no se había encontrado nunca en un lugar tan espantoso antes.

Kendall había tenido una infancia pobre y miserable, y a veces había tenido que encontrarse en los antros más turbulentos de Londres, donde su madre trabajaba como camarera, así que estaba acostumbrada a sitios como aquel.

-Tranquila, te encontraré un sitio-le dijo para tranquilizarla. Cogió una de las pocas sillas que tenían cuatro patas y se la ofreció a su esposa, que le miró con una mezcla de agradecimiento y horror.

-¡Oh, no!-intervino Griffin, levantando a Jo de la sillita-¡Os tenemos reservados unos sitios de honor!

Tres hombretones del pueblo cargaron con unas enormes butacas doradas de aspecto elegante, pero ya un poco viejas. Aún así, eran mejores que el resto de asientos disponibles. Griffin ofreció una de ellas a Jo cortésmente, y Carlov se lanzó sobre otra con su espontaneidad habitual.

-¡Bebamos! ¡Bebamos!-exclamaron todos los del pueblo, alzando sus copas y comiendo los platos preparados por los dueños del bar. Comenzó a sonar una alegre melodía, y pronto apartaron las mesas y las sillas y se pusieron a bailar. Los habitantes de Palmwuds podían ser raritos y bastante cutres, pero no podía negarse que eran animados, y muy amables.

-¡Por nuestros adorados visitantes!-brindó Griffin, de muy buen humor.

-¡Por ellos!-exclamaron todos.

Mientras comenzaba a reinar el bullicio y todos bebían a la salud de los recién llegados, una pequeña niña se coló por la puerta de atrás sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y se escondió detrás de un enorme armario, para que nadie la viera. Observó atentamente como Kendall y Jo hablaban con Griffin, mientras Carlov también empezaba a vaciar una enorme botella de vodka.

-Son unas sillas preciosas, señor Griffin-comentó Jo, deslizando su mano por el reposabrazos dorado-¿De dónde las sacó?

-Me alegra que me lo preguntes, Jocelyne, porque tienen una larga historia-respondió Griffin, dando una palmada en el hombro de la chica.

-En realidad es Joanne…-murmuró ella.

-Estas sillas fueron lo único que conseguimos llevarnos del Castillo del Roque cuando el Conde se apoderó de él y nos prohibió la entrada-explicó Griffin, mientras Carlov daba un buen trago a su vodka, y eructaba.

-Vaya fastidio-comentó Kendall, sin mucho interés.

-¿El Conde? No lo entiendo-dijo Jo, con inocencia.

-¿Acaso no habéis oído hablar, bella señora, del maléfico Conde James?-dijo uno de los hombres de la taberna, acercándose a Jo con fiereza.

-Mejor que no lo hagáis, ya que os ahorraréis muchas pesadillas-añadió otro, con dramatismo.

-Pocos son los que le han conocido, y menos los que se atreven a acercársele-dijo un tercero.

-La aristocracia en este país no tiene buena fama-opinó Kendall, con humor-debe ser por culpa de los franceses.

-¡No os riáis, caballero!-dijo el que primero había hablado-el Conde es un ser maligno, y Dios me perdone por decirlo, maldito.

-Dicen que su castillo está embrujado… y que él es el mismísimo diablo-dijo un hombre delgado y paliducho, temblando.

-Vaya una cosa-se burló Kendall, pero Jo le dio un codazo, y cerró la boca.

-Eso del Conde ya lo había oído yo-dijo Carlov, que ya se tambaleaba un poco a causa de la borrachera-¡Cuentas cosas muy malas de él en todas partes!

-¿Y dónde queda ese lugar, el Castillo del Roque?-preguntó Jo, interesada-¿es bonito?

Todos rieron.

-Oh, señora mía-dijo un hombre narigudo y barbudo-¡No os recomendaría acercaros a allí ni en cien mil años!

-Es triste, oscuro y lúgubre-dijo una mujer gordita, que hasta entonces había estado bailando-Una bonita casa en otros tiempos, pero ya nunca más. Con el Conde se ha vuelto un sitio inhabitable. ¡Nadie se atreve a entrar!

-Vaya, debe de ser horrible-dijo Jo, que escuchaba atónita aquellos comentarios.

-¿En serio te lo crees?-le susurró Kendall, que había escuchado todo con escepticismo-No me irás a decir que también te tragaste lo de la adivina.

-Permitidnos hablaros un poco más acerca de nuestro Conde, o como nosotros lo llamamos cariñosamente, el Hijo de Satán-dijo Griffin, y mientras el dueño de la taberna hacía sonar el viejo piano con increíble habilidad, Griffin y los otros del pueblo comenzaron a cantar:

 _Escuchad nuestro relato_

 _¡No es moco de pavo!_

 _La tan horrible historia de nuestro Conde malvado_

 _Era un joven, como el resto,_

 _Educado, amable y también muy apuesto_

 _Disfrutaba de la vida, siempre fue feliz,_

 _Pero el miedo a la muerte, le hizo empezar a sufrir_

 _No quería envejecer,_

 _No quería cambiar,_

 _A su vigor y juventud no pensaba renunciar_

 _Un remedio al Tiempo comenzó a buscar_

 _Escuchad nuestro relato_

 _¡Tened cuidado!_

 _La tan horrible historia de nuestro Conde malvado_

 _Descendiendo a las tinieblas, del más negro infierno,_

 _Nuestro joven Conde, se enfrentó a lo Eterno_

 _Pactó con el Diablo,_

 _Un acuerdo tan atroz:_

 _Belleza y vida eterna, a cambio, su alma y su Dios_

 _Solamente necesitaría, para su aspecto conservar_

 _La sangre de bellas doncellas, de pureza real_

 _Y así nuestro Conde, siguió siendo igual,_

 _Pero por dentro falso, pútrido, maldito, embrujado,_

 _Satánico, colérico y por siempre condenado_

 _A buscar la vida eterna, y su hermosa juventud_

 _En la sangre de mujeres en cuya alma halla luz._

 _Escuchad nuestro relato_

 _¡Ya sí se ha acabado!_

 _La tan horrible historia de nuestro Conde malvado…_

Los ciudadanos de Palmwuds entonaron la canción con un ritmo animado y algo macabro, enfatizando la historia con gestos y expresiones. Griffin se subió a una mesa, acompañado de dos jóvenes bailarinas, y dio una pirueta. Parecía un número musical del teatro.

"-Al menos podremos recordar esto. Desde luego no se ve todos los días"-pensó Kendall, mientras escuchaba intrigado la canción del Conde maldito.

Mientras el bullicio reinaba en la taberna, y todos cantaban y bailaban, la niña que se había colado salió de detrás del armario y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba Kendall y Jo. Ocultándose debajo de las piernas de la gente se deslizó por detrás de la barra del bar y comenzó a registrar los estantes, en busca de la caja registradora, con el dinero del pub.

Kendall la vio de reojo, mientras Carlov se unía a la canción y daba brincos por toda la estancia. "Vaya-pensó Kendall-eso tampoco me lo esperaba". Sin poder evitarlo, se levantó de su sitio de honor y se acercó hacia donde estaba la chiquilla, que ya sujetaba en sus manos varios fajos de billetes. Al verle, ella puso una expresión de sorpresa, y después echó a correr hacia la salida.

-¡Eh!-la llamó Kendall, enfadado. No podía permitir que la niña robara aquel dinero. Salió corriendo detrás de ella, con intención de atraparla.

-¡Kendall!-Jo le vio salir detrás de la niña-¡Kendall! ¿A dónde vas?

Quiso seguirle, pero la gente del pueblo estaba por todas partes, y la arrastraron hacia la pista, donde la obligaron a bailar con ellos.

-¡Eso es! ¡Baila!-dijo un viejo desdentado mientras se acercaba para bailar con Jo.

-¡Kendall! ¡Kendall!-repitió ella, desesperada, pero su marido ya había salido de la taberna.

-¡Siiii!-gritó Carlov, que era el que mejor se lo estaba pasando-¡Que no pare la fiesta!

* * *

Fuera, Kendall persiguió a la cría por las callejuelas del pueblo, y estuvo a punto de darle alcance, cuando en una esquina ella desapareció.

-¡Espera!-la llamó enfadado. Pero ya no estaba-¿A dónde ha ido?-se preguntó extrañado.

Vio que cerca había una tienducha cerrada, con un viejo escaparate lleno de antigüedades, entre ellas una máscara africana y una enorme cruz de oro. Entonces, en el reflejo del cristal del escaparate, vio que la niña estaba subida a un tejado, e iba a lanzarle un barril de madera.

-¡EH!-exclamó Kendall, esquivando justo a tiempo el barril. La niña quiso escurrirse otra vez, pero él la agarró del tobillo y la hizo bajar del tejado-¿De dónde sales tú, pequeña terrorista?

-¡Déjeme! ¡Socorro, me quiere secuestrar!-gritó la niña, haciéndose la inocente, pero Kendall la quitó el fajo de billetes que había robado de la taberna, y ella se calló de golpe.

-Eres muy espabilada-dijo Kendall, guardándose el fajo de billetes-pero aún muy ingenua.

La niña le pegó un pisotón y le mordió la mano, intentando recuperar el dinero. Kendall soltó un grito de dolor, pero logró sujetarla para que dejase de atacarle.

-Sí que tienes mala uva-gruñó Kendall.

-Y tú sí que tienes mala suerte-dijo la niña, retorciéndole la mano-has venido a parar al último sitio al que querrías ir.

-¿A qué te refieres?-se sorprendió Kendall, pero la niña logró escurrirse de sus manos, y se alejó corriendo.

Kendall volvió a perseguirla, y esta vez fue él quien se subió a un tejado y saltó encima de ella para atraparla.

-¡Déjame, pesado!-gritó ella, muy enfadada.

-Quieres calmarte-dijo Kendall, agarrándola con fuerza de los hombros, y zarandeándola-no voy a entregarte.

Al escuchar aquello, la expresión de la niña se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿No?-preguntó, extrañada.

-No-respondió Kendall, con sinceridad. También él de pequeño había tenido que robar comida y dinero para poder alimentarse, y de sobra había conocido la peor cara de la vida. En Londres, aquellos que no tenían fortuna no eran nada, ni siquiera polvo.

La chica creyó a Kendall, y dejó de intentar escapar de él.

-¿Entonces por qué no me devuelves la pasta?-preguntó, con perspicacia.

-Porque no puedo permitir que robes-dijo Kendall con seriedad-hay otras formas de conseguir las cosas.

La niña arqueó una ceja, y Kendall sonrió, divertido. Era muy pequeña, y aún así todo un peligro. En otros tiempos él también había sido así.

-Me llamo Kendall-dijo él, extendiendo su mano.

-Yo Katy-respondió ella, estrechándosela con profesionalidad-un placer.

-Y dime Katy ¿eres el único habitante normal de este pueblo?-preguntó Kendall.

-Creo que sí-respondió ella, con sarcasmo-pero me da la impresión de que no las tienes todas contigo.

-Necesito enviar una carta a Londres cuanto antes-dijo Kendall. Tenía la certeza de que si alguien podía ayudarle a salir del lío en el que estaba metido, y conseguir que su madre le enviase dinero, era aquella niña-¿aquí hay correos, o algo así?

-Algo parecido, sí-dijo Katy, con sequedad-pero te costará conseguirlo. Es difícil salir de aquí, una vez se llega.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Kendall, con sorpresa.

-Tienes que intentar escapar como sea. Además, ella está en grave peligro-dijo Katy lentamente.

-¿Quién es ella?-se sorprendió Kendall.

Katy le miró como si el pobre fuese un poco estúpido.

-¿Quién va a ser, Kendall? ¡Tu mujer!-exclamó.

En ese instante, las nubes cubrieron totalmente el cielo, tapando de nuevo la luna. Las luces del pueblo se apagaron, y todo se volvió negro.

-¡Katy! ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Kendall, sorprendido, pero no asustado.

-Oh, no-dijo ella, que solo era una silueta en la oscuridad-¡ayúdame, por favor!

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Kendall alarmado-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

En la taberna también se había ido la luz, y la gente había comenzado a gritar y a correr, golpeándose unos a otros y cayendo al suelo con estrépito. Jo llamaba a Kendall a gritos, y quería ir hacia la puerta de salida, pero no paraba de chocar con gente.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó asustada, cuando un borracho se chocó con ella y casi la derribo-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Señora Knight… ¡Jo!-llamó la voz de Carlov cerca suyo. Sonaba algo borracho, pero al menos podía confiar en él.

-¡Carlov! Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Jo asustada, mientras seguía reinando el bullicio y se oía el ruido de cristales rotos por todas partes.

-Sí, claro-dijo Carlov-¡Por aquí!-y cogiéndola de la mano la arrastró hacia la salida trasera evitando los golpes y los borrachos.

Iban a conseguir salir, cuando alguien golpeó al chófer con un taburete, haciéndole caer al suelo, dolorido.

-¡Carlov!-exclamó Jo, asustada. La figura que le había golpeado se acercó hacia Jo, amenazadora, y ella le reconoció al instante: era Bitters, el extraño párroco gordinflón y siniestro. Jo comprendió al instante sus intenciones-¡NO! ¡KENDALL! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!

Pero Bitters la agarró y le puso un paño tapándole la nariz y la boca. Debía de estar bañado en alguna sustancia tóxica, porque Jo perdió el conocimiento, y cayó en los brazos de Bitters. El monje la arrastró hacia la salida y se la llevó a rastras, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Katy?-preguntó Kendall a la niña, que se había agarrado con fuerza a él.

-¡Por favor, no me sueltes!-pidió, muy asustada.

Kendall iba a decir algo más, cuando la oscuridad cesó y la luna llena volvió a brillar en el cielo. Las luces de las casas volvieron a encenderse, y los gritos de terror cesaron.

-¿Qué narices…?-preguntó Kendall, pero Katy ya había echado a correr, y le había quitado el fajo de billetes otra vez.

Podría haberla perseguido y atrapado de nuevo, pero había algo que le preocupaba más. Katy había mencionado a Jo. ¡Su esposa podía estar en peligro! Corrió hacia la taberna, con el corazón en un puño.

-¡Jo! ¡JO!-gritó, entrando a la taberna a todo correr, y pasando por encima de la gente que había caído al suelo-¿JO, DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-Hola amorcito-dijo un viejecito borracho, pero Kendall no le hizo caso.

-¡JO! ¡JO!-llamó de nuevo, mirando a un lado y otro, esperando ver el hermoso rostro de su mujer. "-Que no le haya pasado nada-pensó Kendall para sus adentros-por favor, que no le pase nada".

En ese instante, Carlov, que había permanecido tirado en el suelo, se levantó. Tenía una herida en la cabeza, y sangraba un poco.

-Se la ha llevado _herr_ Kendall. ¡Se la ha llevado!-dijo, aún algo aturdido.

-¿Qué?-Kendall abrió mucho los ojos, totalmente aturdido-¿Quién se la ha llevado?

La señora gordita que antes había bailado habló en un susurro escalofriante.

-¿No es obvio, muchacho? Se la ha llevado el Conde…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kendall, mientras la rabia, el miedo y la incertidumbre se apoderaban de su corazón.

* * *

 **Tercer capítulo ¡Terminado! El siguiente no tardará. Y la historia será cada vez más interesante, más emocionante y más oscura.**

 **Si os gustó, un review sería de agradecer...**


	4. This is Our Someday

**¡Capítulo cuarto! Jo ha sido secuestrada por el intrigante Bitters, y todos en el pueblo le dicen a Kendall que ha sido el famoso Conde.**

 **Como personajes principales:**

 **-Kendall Knight: Un rico empresario inglés, recién casado con la bella Jo.**

 **-Jo Taylor: Esposa de Kendall, le ama mucho, aunque su padre se oponía a su unión.**

 **-Carlos García (Carlov): Un chico de un pueblo de Hungría que se ofrece como chófer de Kendall y Jo.**

 **-Logan Mitchell: Junto con Camille, un ladrón y timador de segunda.**

 **-Camille: Ladrona junto a su amado Logan, dice ser una adivina.**

 **-Arthur Griffin: Alcalde del pueblo de Palmwuds, es muy enérgico, y bastante excéntrico.**

 **-Reginald Bitters: Es el abad, gordinflón y misterioso.**

 **-Katy: Aunque solo es una niña, es muy lista, y también una ladrona experta.**

* * *

-Tiene que tranquilizarse, amigo mío-dijo Griffin, mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa de su despacho.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo puede decir eso?¡Mi mujer ha sido secuestrada! ¡SECUESTRADA! ¡Y usted se niega a ayudarme!-Kendall estaba fuera de sí. Daba vueltas por la habitación, y agitaba los brazos como un loco.

-Yo no he dicho eso-respondió Griffin, que permanecía igual de impasible que siempre, aunque sonreía un poco menos-gustosamente le ayudaría. Pero es que las circunstancias escapan a mi capacidad. El Conde es un hombre poderoso… y peligroso.

-¡No me venga con ese cuento!-le interrumpió Kendall, muy enfadado-¡Me trae sin cuidado lo digan de ese hombre, si tiene a mi esposa la quiero de vuelta!

- _Herr_ Kendall, cálmese-pidió Carlov, que se había sentado en el fondo del despacho, y apenas había hablado. Se le veía fuertemente impactado.

-Él no es un hombre-dijo Griffin, con sequedad. Se levantó de su silla, y miró por la ventana. El ayuntamiento era el segundo edificio más grande de Palmwuds, después del viejo hotel. La vista que ofrecía era muy amplia, sin embargo bastante desoladora: el valle, cubierto de niebla, en el que se hallaba el pequeño pueblo, y cerca de él un cementerio plagado de lápidas-Es mucho más que un hombre.

Kendall observó a Griffin unos instantes, desconcertado por sus palabras. "-Lo había olvidado. Este tipo está también como una cabra"-pensó. Miró de reojo a Carlov, que se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo ayudarle.

-¡Quién la secuestró fue el cura! ¡Él se la llevó!-insistió, todavía enfadado.

-¿Y qué pruebas tiene?-preguntó Griffin, con aburrimiento.

-¡Mi chófer lo vio! ¿No es así, Carlov?-dijo Kendall, mirando al humilde cochero, que se puso un poco pálido.

-Estooo… sí. Es decir, creo que sí… podría confundirme-dijo Carlov, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo.

Kendall le miró pasmado.

-¡Eso no es lo que dijiste antes! ¡Estabas seguro de que fue él!-le insistió, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Bueno yo…-Carlov estaba un poco avergonzado, y no despegaba la vista de sus zapatos.

-"Su chófer" estaba borracho. Pudo imaginárselo-dijo Griffin con satisfacción-no creo que nuestro buen sacerdote tenga nada que ver con el secuestro. Él no fue al restaurante, si no que permaneció en nuestra iglesia, orando.

-¿Y por qué no se ha presentado aquí, para demostrar su inocencia?-rebatió Kendall, que no podía creer que Griffin le llevara así la contraria.

-Una persona inocente no debe probar que lo es-dijo Griffin, y Kendall no pudo evitar al escuchar aquella chorrada-cuando encuentre alguna prueba sólida contra el señor Bitters entonces le haré llamar.

-Quiero hablar con la policía de este pueblo-dijo Kendall, que ya se había convencido de que Griffin debía estar loco.

-Ya lo está haciendo-respondió él, con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Kendall.

-Yo soy la policía de este lugar. Y también la Justicia. Y el único juez. Así que termine ya con su alegato-dijo Griffin, acercándose a Kendall. El chico podía ser alto, pero el intrigante alcalde lo era aún más.

Kendall reflexionó un poco antes de hablar.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa?-dijo-¿Por qué se la han llevado? ¿Qué ocurrió antes, cuando todas las luces de la ciudad se apagaron?

-No lo sé, no lo sé y no lo sé-respondió Griffin, con tranquilidad, y Kendall no pudo evitar soltarle una patada a una silla. Carlov le miró preocupado-yo conozco lo mismo que mis conciudadanos, y que usted mismo: que el Conde James vive en lo alto del Castillo de Roque y cada cierto tiempo baja a los pueblos cercanos para secuestrar a mujeres hermosas a las que chupar la sangre. Es lo que nosotros llamamos un vampiro.

Al pronunciar esa palabra, sonó un trueno, y la luz de un rayo amenazador centelleó en la ventana. Comenzó a llover fuertemente, y Carlov se revolvió en su asiento, asustado.

-Los vampiros no existen, señor Griffin-dijo Kendall, con cansancio, pero el rostro de su interlocutor no cambió ni un ápice-voy a escribir a Londres. Y vendrá la policía de allí, si es necesario. Si no recupero a mi mujer ya mismo, usted va a tener un serio problema-Kendall nunca había sido tan amenazador con nadie, pero era la vida de Jo lo que estaba en juego.

¿Cómo podía haber llegado a aquella pesadilla? Hacía solo unos días que salieron de Inglaterra, y habían sido muy, muy felices. Hasta el día anterior, todo había sido comodidad, felicidad y amor. Y ahora se encontraba atrapado en aquel monstruoso villorrio alejado de la mano de Dios, con una panda de psicópatas que hablaban de historias de terror y su esposa secuestrada, y en peligro. Estaba seguro de que había sido Bitters el responsable de su desaparición. ¿Qué querría de ella? Las imágenes más torvas y desagradables aparecieron por la mente de Kendall, y solo consiguieron angustiarle aún más.

-Exijo que me diga dónde está la oficina de correos-dijo Kendall, mirando a Griffin con fiereza.

-Ou-el alcalde se acercó a su mesa y abrió un cajón, sacando un sobre-también soy Correos. Es duro llevar tantos empleos.

* * *

-¡ _Herr_ Kendall! ¡Kendall, espera!-le llamó Carlov, corriendo detrás de él. Al oírle, Kendall avanzó más deprisa. Se estaba empapando, y quería llegar ya al maldito hotel-¡Por favor, espera Kendall!

-¿Qué diablos quieres?-le dijo él, volviéndose furioso-¿Te acuerdas ya de quién secuestró a Jo?

Carlov vaciló un poco. Se le notaba preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho Kendall, de verdad. Es que… tengo miedo. Este pueblo esta maldito, estoy seguro, y no quiero ser el siguiente-dijo, tartamudeando.

-¿Maldito? ¡Estás tan loco como ellos!-le espetó Kendall, y siguió andando.

Carlov corrió hacia él y le agarró del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera. Los dos estaban empapados por la tormenta. Se quedaron pegados a escasos centímetros.

-Este sitio está embrujado Kendall. Antes no lo recordaba, pero yo he oído hablar de este lugar, y del Conde. ¡Corremos un grave peligro!-dijo Carlov, mirándole fijamente.

Kendall le observó unos instantes. En el fondo Carlov no le caía tan mal.

-Solo sé una cosa, y es que la mujer a la que amo ha desaparecido, no sé dónde está y puede correr un grave peligro. Y tú en vez de apoyarme has preferido esconderte-le dijo, con todo el mal humor del que fue capaz-Lárgate, y déjame en paz. Estoy solo en esto.

Y siguió andando hacia el hotel. Carlov se quedó allí parado, mirándole con disgusto. Él solamente quería ayudar a Kendall, pero tenía miedo. Su madre le había contado historias escalofriantes sobre los vampiros, y creía en su existencia. Pero la chica estaba en peligro. Y Carlov se había encariñado con Jo.

Sin que el cochero novato se diera cuenta, una pequeña figura se deslizó por la calle hasta quedar detrás de él. Era Katy, la niña ladrona. Le observó unos instantes, hasta que Carlov se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

-¿Qué… qué quieres?-preguntó él, mirándola con sorpresa.

Ella se había empapado por salir a la calle, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

 _"Mamá:_

 _Sé que todo esto te parecerá increíble, pero necesito tu ayuda; nos hemos perdido en Transilvania, y Jo ha sido secuestrada. ¡NADIE DEBE ENTERARSE DE ESTO! Por favor, tienes que sacar dinero de mi cuenta y venir a ayudarme. Estoy perdido en un pueblo llamado Palmwuds, cerca del estrecho del Borgo, y me han robado todo el dinero. Por favor mamá, tienes que venir, cuanto antes. Te necesito._

 _Kendall."_

El joven terminó de redactar la carta, la releyó con mucha prisa y la metió en el sobre que le había dado Griffin. Después, se quedó parado unos instantes. Si el alcalde controlaba también la oficina de correos ¿Cómo estaba seguro de que la carta llegaría hasta su madre? ¿Y si Griffin la desviaba? No sabía qué era lo que se proponía aquel hombre.

"-Estás en un punto muerto, señor Knight"-pensó Kendall, mirando el sobre con indecisión. Entonces la puerta del cuarto sonó. Kendall fue a abrir, algo sorprendido, para encontrarse de nuevo a Carlov-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó, volviendo a endurecer el rostro.

Carlov sin embargo no se achantó como antes, si no que sonrió con satisfacción.

-Ella nos puede ayudar-dijo, mirando a Kendall como si fuera el tío más listo del planeta.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Kendall, arqueando una ceja.

Carlov se echó a un lado, dejando de tapar a Katy, que saludó con timidez.

-Hola, chaval-dijo la niña.

-Hola… grandullona-respondió Kendall, aún sin creérselo.

* * *

-Bitters se la llevó al castillo del Conde-dijo Katy, que se había tumbado en la cama de Kendall. El polvo y las chinches no parecían asustarla demasiado-él no estaba en la iglesia, ni mucho menos. Tiene un carromato negro, que tira un buey, y se marchó en él con tu chica.

-¿Cómo sabes que se la llevó a ese castillo?-preguntó Kendall, receloso.

-¿A dónde iba a llevársela si no?-respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros-Bitters trabaja para el Conde desde hace años. Él es quién le lleva a las chicas para que se alimente.

-¿Tú también crees en eso?-la preguntó Kendall, volviendo a indignarse.

-No se trata de que lo crea o no-dijo ella-lo sé de sobra. Bitters se ha llevado a muchas chicas a las que he querido. A mi madre, por ejemplo.

Katy bajó la mirada, y Kendall la observó en silencio, enternecido por las lagrimitas que asomaban por los ojos de la pequeña. Carlov, que se había sentado sobre la mesilla de noche, puso una mano en el hombro de Katy, para consolarla.

-¿Y cómo… cómo explicas la oscuridad…? ¿Por qué Jo, precisamente?-preguntó Kendall, que estaba muy confuso.

-Él tiene poderes, enormes poderes-dijo Katy, serenándose un poco-por si no lo has notado, no hay más chicas jóvenes en este pueblo a parte de tu novia… y yo.

-A ver, a ver si lo entiendo-dijo Kendall, levantándose y paseando por el cuarto, como había hecho en el despacho de Griffin-¿Me estás diciendo que ese Conde tiene poderes que le permiten… apagar las luces, y que manda a ese cura para que secuestre a mujeres del pueblo para que les chupe la sangre y así siga siendo joven?

-¡Es un vampiro!-exclamó Katy, sin poder disimular su miedo-¡De verdad, tienes que creerme!

-¿Cómo voy a tragarme eso?-dijo Kendall, dándole la espalda, mientras Carlov temblaba. Simplemente no podía creer aquello. ¡Era ridículo! ¿Un vampiro? ¿Poderes mágicos? ¡Quién podía creer algo así! Su mente simplemente no podía admitirlo.

Sin embargo, era cierto que todo se había quedado a oscuras, y eso sí que no tenía ninguna explicación. Y tal vez, la explicación de Katy no estaba tan desencaminada. Tal vez ese Conde sí era un mal tipo, y ordenaba secuestrar mujeres al cura para tenerlas prisioneras en su castillo y luego violarlas, o alguna degeneración por el estilo.

-¿Dónde…vive…el Conde?-preguntó lentamente.

-No pensarás ir a verle… ¿Verdad?-preguntó Carlov, asustado.

-No tienes ninguna posibilidad-dijo Katy, negando con la cabeza.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, y ese tío tiene a mi esposa, tengo que ir a buscarla, y de paso, a darle una lección-dijo Kendall, con determinación. Desde luego no pensaba seguir de brazos cruzados, mientras el tiempo para Jo se agotaba, estuviera donde estuviese.

-No lo hagas… ¡Es muy peligroso!-dijo Carlov, acercándose a él con miedo-¡Si te atrapa te chupará la sangre!

-No me creo esa estupidez-respondió Kendall, tratando de sonar más valiente de lo que realmente se sentía-pero si no quieres venir, no vengas. No te pienso obligar. Además, no me gustan los gallinas-mientras Carlov bajaba la vista, dolido, Kendall miró a la niña-Bien, ¿cómo piensas ayudarme? Porque a eso has venido...

Katy sonrió y se puso en pie.

-Hay una persona en este pueblo que conoce al Conde, y que quizás pueda echarte una mano. Bueno, depende de que mano…-Katy miró a Kendall, y le sonrió-venid conmigo.

* * *

La tormenta azotaba las montañas. Había lluvia, viento, truenos y rayos. Fuego y hielo... y sangre. Un carromato tirado por un enorme buey negro avanzó por los empinados senderos del monte, hasta llegar a la cima. Del carro bajaron dos figuras, una gordita y torpe y la otra delgada y más pequeña. Bitters y Jo, que estaba atada y amordazada, e intentaba resistirse a ser llevada por el monje, sin éxito.

-¡Muévete! ¡Vamos!-gruñó Bitters arrastrando a la chica por el camino, hasta pararse a los pies de una enorme construcción.

Era el famoso Castillo del Conde, el Castillo de Roque. De altas torres de estilo gótico, tenía gárgolas amenazadoras en la entrada, y representaciones demoniacas de criaturas blasfemas. Un enorme portón de hierro, negro como el resto del edificio, tapaba la entrada a la oscura morada. Jo miró con fascinación y terror aquel lugar, vestigio de una época antigua, de otros tiempos, no tan lejanos, en las que los nobles gozaban de enorme poder y tenían a todos sus siervos bajo sus pies.

Bitters, empapado por la tormenta, se acercó jadeando a la puerta, y llamó varias veces con fuerza. Mientras lo hacía, Jo intentó escapar, pero al estar atada de pies y manos, le fue imposible moverse.

-¡De eso nada!-dijo el malvado, sujetándola e impidiendo que se alejase-Tú te quedas aquí.

Una ventanita muy pequeña en la puerta negra se abrió, y un ojo observó al visitante.

-¡Budda Bob!-dijo Bitters enfadado-¡Abre de una vez!

-Eeeeee… lo siento ¿la contraseña?-dijo una voz ronca y algo estúpida.

-¡No tenemos contraseña!-dijo Bitters, enfadado.

-Ahora sí. Se me ocurrió esta mañana-dijo afablemente la voz de Budda Bob.

-¡No me la sé!-dijo Bitters, poniendo los ojos en blanco-¿Puedes decírmela?

-Oh, sí, claro… acércate-dijo Budda Bob. Bitters se acercó a la ventanita, y la boca del hombre se acercó a su oído y se la susurró.

-Está bien-dijo Bitters, bastante enfadado-la contraseña es "Te invito a cenar".

La puerta se abrió, y Budda Bob se asomó sonriendo.

-¡Pues muchas gracias, hombre!-dijo, mirándole como si acabase de engañarle con un truco inteligentísimo. Jo observó a Budda Bob con detenimiento. Si bien Bitters era rechoncho y de aspecto desagradable, Budda parecía más simpático, aunque también bastante rarillo: era alto, y muy peludo. Tenía una larga barba despeinada y greñosa, y llevaba una sucia túnica llena de remiendos.

Entre Bitters y Budda Bob metieron a Jo dentro del castillo, y cerraron el portón. La chica estaba muy asustada ¿Dónde estaba Kendall? Le necesitaba más que nunca. No quería ni imaginarse lo que esos tipejos iban a hacer con ella. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

-¿Esta es la chica?-preguntó Budda Bob, mirando a Jo con simpatía, y saludándola.

-Sí, es esta-dijo Bitters, hincándose como un pavo real-otra exitosa captura por mi parte.

-Eeeee… sí, claro-dijo Budda Bob, con su habitual gesto idiota. Bitters bufó, mientras soltaba las ataduras de Jo y le quitaba la mordaza.

-Muy bien señora, ahora está en su casa-dijo Bitters, y al verse libre, Jo le propinó una bofetada-¡Au! ¡Cógela!

Jo corrió hacia la puerta, pero Budda la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiese salir.

-No creo que sea buena idea salir ahora-dijo el hombre, con amabilidad-fuera está lloviendo, y hay lobos.

-¡Déjeme!-dijo Jo, tirándole de la barba.

-¡AAAAU!-Budda Bob se alejó, dolorido, pero Bitters agarró a Jo y la tiró al suelo. El monje había cogido una barra de hierro, y apunto con ella a Jo, amenazante.

-Me ha costado mucho traerte hasta aquí, así que no me hagas enfadar-dijo. Jo le miró aterrorizada.

-¿Qué… qué quiere de mí?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Yo nada-dijo Bitters, con simpleza-pero el Conde sí que quiere conocerla. Así que haga el favor de acompañarme y le enseñaré su habitación.

-¿Mi habitación? ¿El Conde?-preguntó Jo, aturdida. Recordó la canción de la taberna, y las cosas tan horribles que se habían dicho sobre él…

-Sí, y está durmiendo la siesta, así que mejor que no le despierte-intervino Budda Bob, que no parecía guardarla rencor por el tirón de barbas.

-Ya no estoy dormido-dijo una voz escalofriante, que resonó por toda la estancia. Jo no había escuchado una voz parecida en toda su vida. Era ronca y a la vez aguda, suave y a la vez cascada. Le puso los pelos de punta.

Bitters y Budda Bob dieron un respingo, aterrorizados, y comenzaron a hacer reverencias.

-S-señor Conde-tartamudeó Bitters, nervioso-es… esta es la chica. Lo he conseguido otra vez.

-Muy bien, mi querido amigo. Buen trabajo.-dijo la voz, y Jo vio por fin de donde procedía: al final del recibidor había una enorme escalinata blanca, que contrastaba con el rojo de la tela de las paredes. Una figura altísima bajaba los peldaños lentamente. Llevaba una larga capa, y se deslizaba como si flotase-Bienvenida a mi Castillo, tesoro.

Jo no se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada a la figura, que se acercó a ella y la miró con detenimiento.

-Sí, es perfecta-dijo la sombra-llévala a su cuarto. Que descanse hasta mañana.

Bitters obedeció a la sombra, subiendo a Jo por las escaleras. Ella podría haber tratado de escapar otra vez, pero la voz de aquel ser, su aparición, su mera presencia, la habían dejado en estado catatónico. Dejó que Bitters la metiera en un amplio pero oscuro cuarto, y bloqueara su puerta. Se quedó tendida en la pared, sin saber que pensar, y poco a poco se deslizó hasta caer al suelo, mientras el sonido de la tormenta era su único compañero.

* * *

 **Y así concluye el cuarto episodio. El Conde ya ha aparecido... pero aún queda mucho por saber de él. En el próximo capítulo, más sobre el vampiro y también dos personajes de Big Time Rush muy queridos por todos. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Si es así, vuestros comentarios me animan un montón.**


	5. Count on You

**Estoy inspirado y tengo tiempo libre, así que he acabado el quinto capítulo. En el anterior Katy se ofrece a ayudar a Carlov y Kendall a encontrar a Jo, que ya se encuentra prisionera en el Castillo del Conde. Kendall se niega a creer que su esposa sea víctima de un vampiro.**

 **Como personajes principales:**

 **-Kendall Knight: Un rico empresario inglés, recién casado con la bella Jo.**

 **-Jo Taylor: Esposa de Kendall, le ama mucho, aunque su padre se oponía a su unión. Ha sido secuestrada por el Conde.**

 **-Carlos García (Carlov): Un chico de un pueblo de Hungría que se ofrece como chófer de Kendall y Jo.**

 **-Logan Mitchell: Junto con Camille, un ladrón y timador de segunda.**

 **-Camille: Ladrona junto a su amado Logan, dice ser una adivina.**

 **-Arthur Griffin: Alcalde del pueblo de Palmwuds, es muy enérgico, y bastante excéntrico.**

 **-Reginald Bitters: Es el abad, gordinflón y malvado. Trabaja para el Conde.**

 **-Katy: Aunque solo es una niña, es muy lista, y también una ladrona experta. Se ofrece a ayudar a Kendall.**

 **-Budda Bob: Trabaja en el castillo del Conde James. No tiene muchas luces.**

* * *

Katy golpeó en la aldaba de la puerta tres veces. Tenía la forma de una grotesca cara de piedra, con la boca abierta y expresión de enfado, como si estuviera gritando.

-Mejor que se den prisa ¡Nos estamos mojando!-dijo Carlov, que se tapaba la cabeza con un cubo de madera.

Se encontraban en la entrada de una enorme mansión a las afueras del pueblo, de aspecto tan viejo y decadente como el resto, y seguía lloviendo a cántaros. Kendall esperó pacientemente a que alguien acudiera a abrirles la puerta. Aún no estaba del todo convencido de aceptar la ayuda de Katy, y comenzaba a sospechar que la niña estaba tan pirada como los demás ¿Cómo podía tragarse ese rollo del vampiro? Él también había oído historias de ese tipo, en las tabernas inglesas se escuchaban todo tipo de cosas, pero jamás había creído en algo así. Era simplemente ridículo. "Claro que, si Dios creó el mundo en siete días ¿cómo no van a existir los vampiros?"-dijo una vocecilla en la mente de Kendall-"no es lo mismo"-se respondió él.

Katy volvió a llamar otra vez, mientras Carlov tiritaba de frío, y entonces se escuchó una voz gritar desde dentro:

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!-era una mujer. El sonido del pestillo descorriéndose y de la chirriante puerta al abrirse la siguieron-¡Oh, vaya! Esto sí que no me lo esperaba-dijo, sorprendida.

No era muy mayor, pero tampoco era ya joven. Kendall había visto pocas mujeres negras en su vida, la mayoría en los barrios pobres de Londres, y apenas entendían el inglés. Pero aquella señora hablaba su idioma a la perfección, y además vestía elegante y con buen gusto. Y era bastante hermosa.

-Katy…-dijo la mujer, mirando a la niña sin comprender.

-Hola Kelly-saludó Katy, con simpatía.

-¿Q…quienes sois vosotros?-preguntó Kelly, observando a Kendall y a Carlov con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Son amigos. Acaban de llegar-dijo Katy-y tienen un problema serio. Tenemos que hablar con Gustavo.

Kelly asintió lentamente, mientras lo asimilaba. Parecía estar un poco insegura.

-¿Podemos pasar, por favor?-pidió Carlov, que había empezado a tiritar. Le chorreaba agua por todas partes.

-Sí, claro-dijo Kelly, indicando que la siguieran.

* * *

El vestíbulo de la casa era pequeño y estrecho. Kendall tuvo que apretujarse con Carlov para seguir a la mujer por los pasillos, totalmente oscuros, en los que había un fortísimo olor a ajo.

-Veréis, él no está de muy buen humor últimamente. Había estado a punto de atrapar a su última presa, pero se le ha escurrido de la manera más tonta-explicó la mujer llamada Kelly, que llevaba una pequeña velita para guiarse por los pasillos.

-¿Es un detective?-preguntó Kendall, emocionado.

-¿Es cazador?-preguntó Carlov, también interesado.

-Bueno, algo por el estilo. Digamos que un poco de las dos-dijo Kelly, mientras abría una puerta que daba a otro vestíbulo-Cuidado en las escaleras.

Subieron varias escaleras de madera que crujieron bajo sus pies, llegando hasta la planta alta de la mansión. Kelly abrió una trampilla que subía a un desván, pero antes de que los chicos subieran por ella, se dirigió a Katy, en tono confidencial.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres verle? Ellos no le conocen, y puede que les sorprenda-dijo, algo preocupada.

-Tranquila, estoy yo-dijo Katy, que parecía disfrutar teniendo a Kendall y Carlov en vilo-no les pasará nada.

-Kendall, tengo miedo-dijo Carlov, aferrándose al brazo del chico.

-Vale ya-se quejó Kendall, apartándole.

Kellly les indicó que subieran, y trepando por una pequeña escalerita, llegaron al desván de la casa. Kendall, que había sido el primero en subir, se quedó mirando la negrísima estancia hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad que allí reinaba. Había muchas cosas acumuladas por todas partes: botellas rotas por el suelo, un escritorio llenísimo de papeles, armas (pistolas, espadas, cuchillos, hachas), una enorme cruz cristiana apoyada en una pared, varios ataúdes colocados unos encima de otros, máscaras aterradoras de demonios y monstruos, un montón de ropa sucia y un cesto lleno hasta arriba de ajo. El hedor que despedía era casi insoportable.

-Jo, debería hacer limpieza más a menudo. Y que lo diga yo…-dijo Carlov, que acababa de subir también.

-¡TE TENGOOOO!-gritó una voz chillona y estridente; una enorme y gorda figura se abalanzó sobre Carlov y le tiró al suelo, aplastándole con su peso y sujetándole para que no pudiera escapar-¡ERES MÍO, NOSFERATU!

Carlov se revolvió, muerto de miedo, y por unos instantes observó en la penumbra el rostro de su atacante: tenía la cara hinchada, la nariz aguileña, una barba mal recortada y estaba rojo como un tomate. Su rostro estaba surcado por varias cicatrices, y le faltaba un ojo, o al menos llevaba un parche que le tapaba el derecho. Al ver aquella cara de pesadilla, Carlov pegó tal grito que hasta el agresor se asustó. Después, el chico comenzó a dar patadas y puñetazos muerto de miedo, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-¡El vampiro! ¡Es el vampiro! ¡KENDALL AYUDA!-gritó Carlov, totalmente aterrorizado.

Kendall, que hasta entonces se había quedado paralizado, agarró al extraño personaje, y trató de apartarlo de Carlov.

-¡Déjale en paz!-dijo Kendall, forcejeando con la misteriosa figura y dándole una patada.

-¡Vale ya, vale ya!-intervinieron Katy y Kelly, que acababan de subir.

Al recibir el golpe, la figura cayó al suelo, y emitió un gruñido de dolor. Kelly acudió a socorrerle, mientras Katy miraba a los chicos alucinada.

-¿Pero qué os pasa?-les preguntó.

-¡Era el vampiro! ¡E-es el vampiro!-dijo Carlov, que se había incorporado y temblaba escondido detrás de Kendall.

-¡Nos ha atacado!-se justificó Kendall, algo abochornado.

-No, no es el vampiro Carlov-dijo Katy, suspirando-es el caza-vampiros.

Carlov y Kendall se miraron pasmados, y luego observaron a su atacante, que estaba sentado en el suelo, siendo atendido por Kelly.

-¿El caza-vampiros?-preguntó Kendall, anonadado.

-Chicos, os presentó a Gustavo Van Helsing-dijo Kelly, mientras calmaba al hombre, que murmuraba palabras bastante feas-el mejor caza-vampiros del mundo.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, en los que los chicos y el "caza-vampiros" se dedicaron a observarse mutuamente. Finalmente, Kendall suspiró, y se dirigió a la trampilla, dispuesto a irse.

-Muchas gracias por nada, Katy-dijo, mientras empezaba a bajar.

-Oye, espera ¿a qué te refieres?-le detuvo ella, enfadada-¿Así agradeces que te ayude? Sé que no parece gran cosa pero…

-Por favor, no quieras reírte de mí-dijo Kendall, que se había vuelto a enfurecer-Ya empiezo a entender cómo funciona esta región ¡Todos vivís del cuento! Primero esa adivina en la montaña, luego el cuento del Conde y ahora esto, no me lo pienso tragar…-quiso irse otra vez, pero Katy le detuvo.

-¡Esto no es ningún timo Kendall! ¡Gustavo es el único que puede ayudarte a salvar a Jo!-dijo, también furiosa-¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes?

-Sí, no puedes juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo-intervino Kelly, amablemente.

-Se me ha agotado el coñac. Baja a la bodega a por más-dijo Gustavo, que seguía sentado en el suelo, con aspecto atontado. Kelly le fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a perder el tiempo. Tengo que encontrar a Jo. No puedo estar escuchando a un viejo lunático y dejando que me vuelvan a estafar-dijo Kendall, dando por finalizada la conversación-Tengo que recuperar a Jo, cueste lo que cueste.

Se acercó por tercera vez a la trampilla para bajar del desván, aunque no tenía muy claro que fuera a encontrar la salida de la casa él solito. Katy le miró con rabia, y Carlov con tristeza, pero él no les hizo caso. Estaba cansado, y desesperado.

Pero entonces el hombre llamado Gustavo, que hasta entonces había estado sentado medio atontado, como si la cosa no fuera con él, se levantó, y sacó de su viejísima gabardina un puñal, que arrojó hacia Kendall, clavándolo muy cerca de él.

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo el chico, asustado-¡Está loco!

-¿Yo soy el loco, eh? ¿Yo soy el loco?-Gustavo se acercó a Kendall y le cogió por el cuello de la camisa, estampándole contra la pared, al lado del puñal. Fue entonces cuando Kendall se dio cuenta de que también le faltaba una mano. En su lugar, tenía una afiladísima estaca de madera, como si se tratara de una versión tétrica del Capitán Garfio de _Peter Pan_.- ¡Tú eres el loco! ¡Tú!

-¿Le importaría soltarme?-preguntó Kendall, mirando el mutilado rostro de Gustavo con desagrado.

-¿Hace cuánto se la llevaron? ¿Desde cuándo no está?-preguntó Gustavo, acercando su rostro tanto a Kendall que sus narices quedaron pegadas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Kendall, aturdido.

-Desde las doce-intervino Carlov, que aunque aún recelaba de Gustavo, no parecía tenerle tanto miedo-hace tres horas.

Gustavo soltó a Kendall, que cayó al suelo, conmocionado.

-Debemos apresurarnos-dijo el supuesto caza-vampiros, mirando a Kelly-él aún tardará un poco. Le gusta jugar con la comida…

-Pero el Castillo está muy bien vigilado, y hasta ahora nunca hemos conseguido entrar-le recordó Kelly, que había estado apilando los cristales de las botellas rotas a un lado del desván.

-Encontraremos la forma… esta vez sí-dijo Gustavo, con voz ronca.

-Perdone, ¿puede decirme de qué habla?-dijo Kendall, que aunque estaba enfadado, se sentía un poco intimidado por aquel hombre.

Gustavo se volvió hacia Kendall, mirándole con fiereza. Tenía unas cejas muy gruesas y picudas, y aunque estaba bastante gordo, era alto y amenazador. Añadiendo el tema de las cicatrices, el parche y la estaca, era lo más siniestro que Kendall había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿De qué puñetas crees que hablo, niño? ¡De tu esposa!-le espetó Gustavo, dando un fuerte pisotón que hizo crujir el suelo-ese maldito bastardo la tiene en su Castillo, y solo tardará unos días en acabar con su vida.

Kendall palideció.

-¿C-cómo dice?-preguntó, mientras notaba que empezaba a sudar.

-Es mi oportunidad de pillarlo de una vez por todas-siguió Gustavo, reflexionando en voz alta-nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de atacarlo cuando tiene una víctima. Eso es que es más vulnerable. Si consigo llegar hasta él antes de que mate a la chica… ¡Entonces podré machacarlo!-explicó a Kelly, que asentía con la cabeza todo el rato, un poco asustada.

-Perdone…-dijo Kendall, que se había quedado blanco como el papel. Las palabras "solo tardará unos días en acabar con su vida" se habían clavado en su cerebro como si fueran el puñal de Gustavo.

-No contaremos con el factor sorpresa, porque él ya nos estará esperando, pero siempre podemos probar algunas de mis nuevas y recientes armas que he desarrollado para Nosferatu-siguió Gustavo, mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-¡Perdone!-repitió Kendall, que estaba poniéndose muy nervioso.

-Naturalmente, es muy arriesgado, pero estoy seguro de que puedo conseguirlo. Solo necesito calmarme, despejar la mente y quizás un ayudante o dos, que sean sacrificables-continuó el caza-vampiros, sin atenderle para nada.

-¡ESCUCHE!-gritó Kendall, sin poder contenerse más, consiguiendo por fin que el hombre se volviera y le mirase.

-¿Te importa no gritarme? ¡NO ESTOY SORDO!-chilló Gustavo, y entonces Kendall recordó la aldaba de la puerta de la mansión, en forma de cara enfadada. Eran sospechosamente parecidos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Jo? Usted… ¿usted lo sabe, no?-dijo Kendall, encarándose a Gustavo.

-No sé-dijo él, burlón-antes has dicho que era un viejo lunático. Y también me has pegado una patada ¿por qué iba a ayudarte?

-Gustavo…-dijo Kelly, con voz dulce.

-Me habéis proporcionado una información muy valiosa al decirme que el vampiro James tiene una nueva víctima en su castillo, pero ahora yo voy a trabajar, y si no crees ni siquiera en lo que estoy haciendo no veo en que puedes beneficiarme-dijo Gustavo, con un tono realmente desagradable-¡ASÍ QUE LÁRGATE! Y ya veré si consigo salvar algo de tu novia…

Gustavo se dio la vuelta, despectivo, y Kendall se quedó mirándole, petrificado. Entonces cogió el puñal que Gustavo había lanzado, y rodeando el cuello del caza-vampiros, le acercó la hoja peligrosamente a su garganta.

-¿Qué…estás… estás loco?-farfulló Gustavo, mientras Kendall apretaba el puñal-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Kendall, déjale!-dijo Katy, alarmada.

-Se ha vuelto loco también-dijo Carlov, con los ojos como platos.

-Quiero recuperar a mi esposa-susurró Kendall al oído de Gustavo, que había empezado a respirar más deprisa-¿Me va a ayudar? Y déjese de cuentos, porque no estoy para bromas-si aquel hombre creía que él no había tratado con gente chunga en el pasado, se equivocaba.

-Yo… yo-Gustavo parecía realmente asustado.

-¡¿Me va a ayudar?!-repitió Kendall, acercando aún más el puñal. Kelly quiso intervenir, pero Gustavo la frenó con un delicado gesto.

-Sí… sí, claro que sí-dijo Gustavo, lentamente. Kendall reflexionó unos instantes, y después alejó el puñal del cuello de Gustavo, pero entonces el caza-vampiros le dio un pisotón y girándose le golpeó en la cara con su estaca, haciéndole hacer al suelo, sangrando por la nariz.

-¡Eh! ¡Deja a Kendall!-intervino Carlov, acercándose a Gustavo, pero Kelly le detuvo, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

-Dime chico ¿Quién demonios te crees que soy?-dijo Gustavo, acercándose otra vez a Kendall, y clavando su estaca de madera en la mejilla del chico-¿Te parece que me tomo mi trabajo a risa? ¡Llevo encerrado aquí años, planeando trampas para cazar vampiros! ¡Y hoy he vuelto a fallar con Nosferatu, uno de los que más detesto!

-¿Por eso estaba emborrachándose?-preguntó Carlov, tratando de relajar la tensión.

-Solamente tengo que hundirte mi estaca en el estómago para matarte y así desahogarme por haber fallado con Nosferatu ¿me entiendes, perro?-dijo Gustavo, mirando a Kendall con aversión.

-S…sí-dijo Kendall, secándose la sangre de la nariz.

-Tu chica está en peligro, pero podemos rescatarla, si tú colaboras conmigo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Gustavo. Las cicatrices de su rostro no eran tan aterradoras como su vil mirada y su vozarrón-¿Vas a comportarte como una persona, y lo que es más importante A OBEDECER?

Kendall observó a aquel hombre durante varios largos segundos. Tenía ganas de devolverle el golpe, pero si lo que decía era cierto y Jo estaba en peligro entonces no tenía tiempo que perder. No había tiempo para infantilismos.

-Sí…supongo que sí-cedió el señor Knight finalmente.

-¡Menos mal!-exclamó Gustavo, alzando los brazos al cielo. Después se volvió hacia Kelly-¡Muy bien! ¡A trabajar! ¡Necesito un pack de crucifijos, dos bolsas de ajos, linternas que funcionen y el manual de los Van Helsing para exterminar vampiros! ¡Rápido, en el salón grande en cinco minutos!

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!-dijo Kelly, echando a correr como una loca, bajando por la trampilla.

Gustavo se volvió hacia Katy, y la habló con sorprendente ternura para su tono habitual.

-¿Sabéis algo más?-preguntó a la niña.

-Bitters se la llevó-explicó Katy-el cielo se oscureció y todas las luces se fueron.

-Si no tiene fuerzas para ir a buscar a su víctima es que está más débil de lo habitual-reflexionó Gustavo, sonriendo con sadismo. Carlov tembló al ver aquella mueca malvada en su rostro-Matarle va a ser más fácil de lo que en un principio había planeado.

Kendall volvió a palidecer.

-¿Matarle?-repitió, sin poder creérselo.

Gustavo le lanzó una mirada de asco, y después fue hacia una estantería al fondo del desván. Abrió uno de los armaritos, y sacó de ella la cosa más repugnante que Kendall había visto en su vida, enseñándosela a los chicos; Carlov dio un grito y Kendall retrocedió. Solo Katy se mantuvo impasible.

-Sí, caballero. Matarle-dijo Gustavo, mientras sujetaba de los pelos la cabeza disecada de una mujer, que tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro, y la boca abierta, enseñando unos largos y afilados colmillos aún manchados con sangre…

* * *

 **Gustavo y Kelly son de mis personajes favoritos de Big Time Rush. Me parecen muy originales y divertidos. En el próximo episodio: "Como matar a un vampiro" y probablemente reaparezcan algunos personajes importantes... ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


	6. Nothing Even Matters

**¡Por fin el episodio 6! Hay que recordar que Kendall fue guiado por Katy hasta la casa de Gustavo el caza-vampiros, que en teoría va a ayudarle a rescatar a Jo de su cautiverio. Pero las personalidades de Kendall y Gustavo chocan bastante.**

 **-Kendall Knight: Un rico empresario inglés, recién casado con la bella Jo.**

 **-Jo Taylor: Esposa de Kendall, le ama mucho, aunque su padre se oponía a su unión. Ha sido secuestrada por el Conde.**

 **-Carlos García (Carlov): Un chico de un pueblo de Hungría que se ofrece como chófer de Kendall y Jo.**

 **-Logan Mitchell: Junto con Camille, un ladrón y timador de segunda.**

 **-Camille: Ladrona junto a su amado Logan, dice ser una adivina.**

 **-Arthur Griffin: Alcalde del pueblo de Palmwuds, es muy enérgico, y bastante excéntrico.**

 **-Reginald Bitters: Es el abad, gordinflón y malvado. Trabaja para el Conde.**

 **-Katy: Aunque solo es una niña, es muy lista, y también una ladrona experta. Se ofrece a ayudar a Kendall.**

 **-Budda Bob: Trabaja en el castillo del Conde James. No tiene muchas luces.**

 **-Kelly: Trabaja para el caza-vampiros Gustavo. Tiene mucha paciencia con él.**

 **-Gustavo Van Helsing: Es uno de los más famosos caza-vampiros, irascible, gruñón y de poca paciencia. Kendall acude a él para que le ayude, aunque cree que está tarado.**

* * *

Amanecía en Palmwuds, y la tormenta solo había ido a peor. Fuertes vientos huracanados y lluvias torrenciales azotaban los desvencijados edificios, arrancando las baldosas del tejado y los árboles de raíz.

Corriendo a toda velocidad por las estrechas callejuelas, Camille trataba de cubrirse inútilmente con un paraguas, pero para cuando llego a su destino, una enorme caravana aparcada cerca del cementerio, estaba completamente empapada. Golpeó la puerta de la caravana con fuerza, y en cuanto el sorprendido Logan abrió, entró violentamente y chorreando. Tiró el paraguas al suelo y se tumbó en un viejo sofá que ocupaba casi todo el vehículo.

-Caray, si que llueve-comentó Logan, con humor, y Camille le lanzó una de sus botas, molesta.

-La próxima vez sé un poco más hombre y sal tú a la calle-respondió con fastidio, mientras se escurría el cabello-no adivinarías lo que ha pasado.

-Bueno, adivinar es cosa tuya, ¿no?-Logan se sentó al lado de Camille, y la sonrió, mientras la ayudaba a desvestirse y echaba a un lado la ropa húmeda.

-No es broma. James se la ha llevado-dijo Camille, y Logan palideció.

-¿Q-qué?-preguntó, visiblemente afectado.

-Así es. Estaban en la fiesta y Bitters la secuestró-dijo Camille, levantándose y quitándose el sujetador.

-P… ¿pero cómo pudo…? ¿Cómo supo James que ella estaba aquí?-dijo Logan, que apenas parecía darse cuenta de que su amante estaba ya totalmente desnuda-nosotros la trajimos…

-Pues ya ves-respondió Camille, sacando de un cajón la ropa nueva-despídete del collar y del dinero que podríamos haberles sacado. Lo mejor será que cojamos nuestras cosas y nos larguemos cuanto antes. Si Griffin nos coge nos echará la culpa de haberlos traído y nos la habremos cargado de verdad. Recuerda que lleva tiempo intentando pillarnos.

-Pero no podemos irnos así tan de buenas… ¡No es justo!-Camille arqueó una ceja, y Logan titubeó-quiero decir… Kendall todavía está aquí, seguro que aún lleva pasta encima.

Pero ella no se lo tragó. Aún desvestida, avanzó hacia Logan y le miró con escepticismo.

-¡Logan! ¿No querrás ir a ayudarle, verdad?-le preguntó con escepticismo.

-Yo solo… me siento responsable, ¿vale? La chica no se lo merecía-admitió Logan, molesto-no quería ponerla en peligro.

-¿Qué te importa ella?-chilló Camille, sin poder creérselo-¿A cuántas personas más hemos arruinado en esta semana?

-¡No es lo mismo! ¿Te das cuenta de a lo que la hemos condenado?-Logan avanzó hacia Camille y la sujetó-les trajimos aquí porque sabíamos que los del pueblo les entretendrían, y así podríamos pirarnos con su dinero sin que nos siguieran, protegidos por la niebla ¡Pero no contaba con que él fuera a atraparla! ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo…?

-¡Pues ya está, no eres responsable!-rebatió Camille astutamente-tú aceptaste llevarles, ellos aceptaron venir con nosotros, y si la cosa se torció ¡No es nuestra culpa! ¡Vámonos con lo puesto, y demos gracias si no nos pillan!

Logan bufó, y se volvió a sentar en el sofá, abatido. Se tapó la cara con las manos, y se quedó inmóvil, pensando. Camille le miró enfadada, terminó de vestirse y luego se acercó a la puerta de la caravana. Seguía lloviendo a cántaros.

-No podemos atravesar el estrecho con esta borrasca-dijo ella lentamente-estamos atrapados.

Logan no levantó la cabeza. Al verle así, su enfado se transformó en ternura.

-Si voy a echar un vistazo y de paso me entero de algo, ¿se te pasará?-preguntó, acariciándole el negro cabello.

No la respondió, pero Camille sabía lo que pensaba. Sin más dilación se puso un grueso abrigo y se tapó el pelo con un pañuelo, y cogiendo el inútil paraguas volvió a salir al frío exterior, empapándose.

Mientras sentía la lluvia azotarla en la cara, la joven pensó dos cosas: que era una imbécil por consentir así a su novio, y que ella también se sentía destrozada por Jo.

* * *

-Bien, muy bien-dijo Gustavo, sentándose entre Katy y Carlov y observando las armas-¡ESTO NO SERÁ SUFICIENTE!

-Bueno, lo siento, pero es todo lo que tenemos-se excusó Kelly, molesta, mientras Kendall observaba las pistolas y espadas sin poder creerlo.

Estaban en uno de los salones de la mansión de Gustavo, planificando el supuesto asalto al Castillo del Roque. Kendall y Kelly se habían sentado en frente del caza-vampiros y los otros dos chicos. Kendall acariciaba distraído la cabeza del gato de Gustavo, que era calvo y tan siniestro como su dueño.

-Lo tengo por si es necesario hacer un sacrificio animal-le había explicado Gustavo en relación al minino.

-Es muy majo-comentó Carlov, acariciándole con ternura.

-¡LE ODIO!-gritó Gustavo, haciendo que Carlov diese un salto, espantado.

Examinando las armas que en teoría iban a emplear contra el vampiro, Kendall cogió uno de los crucifijos, y lo observó con cierta burla.

-¿Es para evangelizarle?-preguntó, alegrándose de ver como Gustavo enrojecía de ira.

-Noo-respondió él, hinchándose amenazador-Es para que cuando el vampiro esté dormido en su cripta, nos acerquemos sigilosamente a él Y SE LO CLAVEMOS EN EL CORAZÓN-rugió, haciendo que todos dieran un brinco.

-¿Eso no es un poco cobarde?-preguntó el chico, desafiándole de nuevo.

-Es muy difícil matar a un vampiro si está despierto. De hecho, muy pocos lo han conseguido-explico Kelly, evitando que Gustavo volviera a chillar-los vampiros tienen una fuerza superior a la de los mortales; pueden volar, esfumarse y siempre está el problema de que te claven sus colmillos. Por eso la mayoría de caza-vampiros esperan a que llegue el día, que es cuando los vampiros duermen, para que mientras descansan en su ataúd, les claven una estaca en el corazón o les corten la cabeza.

-¿Duermen por el día? ¿En ataúdes?-repitió Kendall, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Sí, en ataúdes-dijo Kelly, muy convencida, sin darse cuenta de que el chico no se lo tragaba-suelen tener una cripta privada donde descansan, y siempre dejan algún tipo de vigilancia…

-¡Se está burlando de ti!-rugió Gustavo, mirando a Kendall con odio-¡Vale ya de tonterías chico! ¿Has olvidado que tu novia está en peligro?

Kendall bajó la mirada, algo molesto.

-Si mi mujer fuese secuestrada, aunque no fuera por un vampiro, y hubiese alguien con la mínima posibilidad de ayudarme NO LE DISCUTIRÍA NI PERDERÍA EL TIEMPO TRATANDO DE ENFADARLE, ¿SABES?-volvió a gritar Gustavo. Katy le puso la mano en el hombro, consiguiendo tranquilizarle un poco.

-Es que no veo como todo esto va a salvar a Jo-dijo Kendall, echando a un lado el crucifijo-me da igual ese rollo del vampiro. Lo que quiero saber es como entrar en ese castillo, y como sacarla de él.

Gustavo respiró hondo, mientras Kelly extendía un mapa improvisado de la fortaleza del Conde.

-El Castillo del Roque está ubicado en lo alto de una montaña en los Cárpatos-dijo la mujer, recitándolo como una cantinela-tiene tres murallas defensivas, un foso lleno de agua, puente levadizo y por dentro es un laberinto de pasillos y corredores, en los que es casi imposible no perderse-Kendall y Carlov observaron el croquis, atónitos.

-Y además de eso hay trampas por todas partes, y murciélagos, y lobos… ¡Y ratas!-añadió Gustavo, que se estaba tomando una infusión relajante preparada por Kelly-así que todas estas armas serán pocas a la hora de entrar.

Carlov y Katy observaron el plano con atención, pero la mente de Kendall trabajaba más deprisa: Gustavo pretendía asaltar el Castillo como si tuviera un ejército medieval, pero quizás hubiera una forma más sencilla. Se le ocurría algo bastante obvio.

-¿Y si entramos… simplemente?-preguntó, haciendo que todos dejasen de mirar el plano y le observaran, extrañados.

* * *

Cuando Kendall terminó de explicar su plan, hubo una serie de curiosas reacciones entre los que le habían escuchado: Carlov y Kelly aplaudieron, emocionados. Katy negó con la cabeza, como diciendo "no va a colar" y Gustavo emitió una risotada excéntrica y desagradable, burlándose del chico.

-¡Es el plan más patético, estúpido y ridículo que he oído en TODA MI VIDA!-le dijo, levantándose de su asiento y alzando la estaca de su mano derecha-¡En serio, es simplemente lamentable! ¡Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba algo tan…!-Kelly carraspeó, y Gustavo dejó de reírse-está bien… puede que funcione.

Kendall sonrió satisfecho.

-Muy bien, ¿entonces estáis conmigo?-preguntó a los demás.

-¡Claro que sí!-aceptó Carlov, animado.

-Bueno…-Katy no parecía muy convencida.

-De acuerdo, será tu plan pero lo haremos a mi manera-gruñó Gustavo, mientras se terminaba la infusión-y si te has equivocado o nos sale mal TE ARRANCARÉ LA PIEL A TIRAS-Kendall empezaba a acostumbrarse a que aquel hombre le gritase en la cara.

-¿Y…cuándo lo haremos?-preguntó Kelly, intrigada.

Gustavo se puso sus gafas viejas y torcidas, y miró a su compañera con gravedad.

-El tiempo apremia. Cuanto antes mejor-todos asintieron, de acuerdo por una vez con el caza-vampiros-¡PUES VENGA MOVEOS! ¡HAY QUE TENERLO TODO PREPARADO YA MISMO!

Kelly y Carlov salieron disparados a preparar las cosas, mientras Gustavo corría detrás de ellos gritando como un loco. Katy iba a seguirles, pero Kendall la detuvo.

-¿Tendrías un segundo?-preguntó, en tono confidencial.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella, mirándole con cierto recelo.

-Verás, voy a necesitar que me hagas… un último favor-dijo Kendall, sonriendo.

-Creo que no será el último-respondió con sarcasmo la pequeña.

Kendall sacó la carta que había escrito para su madre.

-Necesito que esta carta llegue a Londres; es muy importante, porque puede sacarme de todo este lío-explicó él, asegurándose de que nadie les escuchara.

-Sabes que Griffin controla el servicio de correos, ¿verdad?-preguntó Katy, mirándole con fijeza.

-Sí, lo sé pero… ¿no conoces alguna manera de enviarla sin que él se entere?-preguntó, sin poder ocultar su tono desesperado.

-Salir de este pueblo es casi imposible Kendall. La niebla lo cubre todo-dijo Katy, con tristeza-yo he intentado escapar muchas veces…

-P… pero Katy…. ¡Tiene que haber un modo!-saltó Kendall, nervioso-Hay gente que sabe como guiarse entre esta niebla. Por ejemplo, Logan y Camille nos trajeron y…

El rostro de Katy se ensombreció al oír aquello.

-¿Logan y Camille?-preguntó, poniéndose muy seria de repente-Yo creía que os habías perdido... ¿Qué te han robado?

* * *

-¿Y no tenéis ni idea de dónde están?-preguntó Camille. El hombre con el que estaba hablando negó con la cabeza.

-Después de hablar con Griffin, los dos chicos volvieron al hotel, y luego no les volvimos a ver. Con toda esta tormenta teníamos otros problemas-dijo, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

Ella había ido a la taberna a hablar con "el Cantautor", el músico del pueblo, que siempre estaba al tanto de todos los cotilleos. Estaba segura de que conseguiría saber algo más sobre Kendall y Jo, para informar a Logan.

-Lo siento mucho, Camille-se disculpó "el Cantautor" –pero no sé nada más de ellos.

-Ya… no pasa nada-dijo ella, terminándose también su taza, decepcionada-ya nos veremos…

Se levantó dispuesta a irse, cuando se chocó con Kendall y Katy, que la miraban con seriedad.

-Hola, ¿adivinaste que veníamos?-preguntó Kendall, sonriendo.

-K… Kendall-Camille tragó saliva, descolocada-¿Cómo os va?

-Pues ya ves-dijo Kendall, sin dejar de sonreír-seguimos aquí. Y la verdad es que me apetece mucho hablar un rato contigo.

-Claro…-respondió Camille, mirando a un lado y a otro, buscando una vía de escape-Katy, ¿qué tal, pequeña?

-Hola, cerda-respondió Katy, con desprecio.

-Anda, Kendall-le saludó "el Cantautor"-¿ves Camille? Ya le has encontrado.

* * *

Kendall estampó a Camille contra la pared de uno de los edificios, en un oscuro callejón, y la interrogó, amenazador.

-Sabíais que le harían esto a Jo, ¿verdad? Estáis compinchados con ese Conde-la acusó, sujetándola por las muñecas-¿Dónde está ella?

-Yo no lo sé… ¡Te lo juro!-replicó Camille, intentando liberarse.

-Mientes-dijo Kendall, que estaba muy, muy enfadado-¡DIME DÓNDE LA TIENEN, EN SERIO!

-Logan se enterará de esto-dijo Camille, enfadada por la violencia que estaban empleando con ella-¡Yo no sé nada, de verdad! ¡No sabíamos que la secuestrarían!

-¡MIENTES!-repitió Kendall, apretándola más-¡Nos robasteis todo nuestro dinero! ¿Dónde lo tenéis?

Camille parecía estar a punto de llorar, así que Kendall aflojó un poco, pero entonces la pérfida ladrona le propinó una patada en la entrepierna y echó a correr como una loca… hasta que Katy la golpeó con una enorme sartén, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Nunca falla-dijo la niña, sujetando la sartén con satisfacción.

-Ugh… imbécil-gruñó Camille, mientras se incorporaba y se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

Kendall y Katy volvieron a acorralarla, y ella comprendió que le iba a ser imposible escapar.

-Nosotros no sabíamos nada del Conde, de verdad-se explicó Camille, nerviosa-¡Solo somos un par de ladrones! Y además la idea fue de Logan…

-Prueba con otra cosa, rica-la espetó Katy con desprecio.

-¿Para qué iba a ir a preguntar a la taberna si no?-razonó Camille-¡Si hubiese tenido algo que ver en el secuestro de Jo no andaría preguntando por ella, ¿no te parece?!

-El caso es que no puedo confiar en tu palabra-dijo Kendall, impasible.

-Creo que está siendo sincera-opinó Katy-al menos por una vez.

Camille miró a Kendall, expectante. Él respiró hondo, tratando de decidir su siguiente paso.

-Quiero mi dinero, el reloj de oro y todo lo demás que me robasteis-dijo, finalmente-ahora mismo.

Ella asintió con rapidez, aunque por su expresión se veía que no tenía ningunas ganas de devolvérselo.

-Y quiero ver a tu esposo ahora mismo-añadió Kendall, volviendo a acercarse a Camille.

-¿Mi esposo?-ella lanzó una risotada, pese a que el joven la intimidaba-muy bien.

* * *

La tormenta estaba en su peor parte, con rayos y truenos y una ventisca insoportable. Al avanzar por el campo del cementerio, Kendall se dio cuenta de que sus estupendos zapatos nuevos se habían cubierto de barro, y las suelas se habían levantado. De hecho, toda su vestimenta súper-elegante estaba hecha un asco.

-Mi marido era Jack Roberts, el zapatero del pueblo-explicó Camille, mientras les guiaba por entre las largas hileras de tumbas- era mucho mayor que yo, y nunca me quiso. Fue mi padre quién me obligó a casarme con él. Falleció hace dos años.

-Cuando dije tu marido, me refería a Logan-dijo Kendall gritando un poco, para hacerse oír por encima del fragor de la tormenta-¡no quiero ir a ver la lápida de tu esposo!

-¡Claro que no!-se explicó Camille, señalando la caravana que estaba aparcada al final del cementerio, al lado de un viejo sauce-¡Logan y yo nos asentamos aquí, para que nadie nos molestase!

Kendall miró a Katy con extrañeza, mientras la niña no paraba de observar los nombres de las lápidas, unas veces con indiferencia, pero otras con tristeza.

-Logan era el aprendiz de mi marido. Yo le conocí cuando iba a verle a la zapatería, y enseguida nos enamoramos-ella continuó con su relato, gritando para que pudiesen oírla-como estaba harta de mi esposo, y le amaba con todas mis fuerzas, nos fugamos del pueblo, y poco después Jack falleció, así que pudimos regresar.

-Muy bonita historia, pero ahí quería yo llegar-dijo Kendall-¿Podéis sacarnos del pueblo, igual que nos conseguisteis traer?

La chica le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Queréis marcharos de Palmwuds? Si es un sitio estupendo...

* * *

Logan estaba tomándose una cerveza en calzoncillos, mientras esperaba el regreso de su novia. La borrachera le evitaría pensar en aquella pobre joven, Jo, o eso esperaba él.

De repente, la puerta sonó, y se escuchó la voz de Camille desde fuera.

-Cariño ¿puedes abrir? Tengo una sorpresa-dijo, aunque parecía algo nerviosa.

-Ya voy-dijo Logan con pesadez, levantándose y dando tumbos por el interior de la caravana hasta llegar a la puerta.

Al abrir, se encontró con su chica, flaqueada por Kendall y Katy. Los tres le sonrieron como si estuvieran locos.

-¿Hace frío sabes? ¿Podemos pasar?-preguntó Camille, que volvía a estar empapada.

-Sí… claro-Logan miró nervioso a Kendall, y se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar.

Kendall echó una ojeada a la caravana. Era bastante grande, y estaba llena de disfraces y objetos de circo. Los dos timadores debían de tener una especie de espectáculo ambulante con el que se ganaban la vida. También, colgando de una percha, estaba el "turbante de adivina" de Camille.

-¿A qué debemos vuestra visita?-preguntó Logan, como si el hecho de que les hubiera dejado sin blanca y llevado a aquel infernal pueblo no tuviera ninguna importancia.

-Ahora que estamos todos-dijo Kendall, acomodándose en el sofá de la pareja-quiero que me expliquéis un par de cosa. Y que hagáis lo que yo diga.

* * *

 **Pues bien así acaba el sexto episodio. Muy pronto las cosas se empezarán a volver más "siniestras" cuando se acerque la hora de asediar el Castillo del Conde...**


	7. Big Night

**Episodio 7. He tardado mucho en actualizar pero es porque espero siempre a que me llegue la inspiración. A veces tarda más, otras menos. Espero subir el próximo capítulo en breve, porque son fáciles de hacer, comparados con otras historias que tengo en marcha.**

 **-TheCandyRusher: Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews. La verdad es que los fics de BTR son bastante entretenidos, es una pena que ya casi nadie siga con ellos. Fue tu historia del James del espejo una de las que me animó a escribir este fic alternativo. ¡Espero que te siga gustando!**

 **Recordamos que Kendall se ha asociado con Gustavo el caza-vampiros para salvar a Jo de las garras del misterioso Conde, y que acaba de ir a ver a sus viejos "amigos" Logan y Camille para encontrar respuestas acerca del pueblo de Palmwuds y cómo escapar de él.**

 **Los personajes:**

 **-Kendall Knight: Un rico empresario inglés, recién casado con la bella Jo. Ha ido a parar por accidente al pueblo de Palmwuds.**

 **-Jo Taylor: Esposa de Kendall, le ama mucho. Ha sido secuestrada por el Conde.**

 **-Carlos García (Carlov): Un chico de un pueblo de Hungría, chófer de Kendall y Jo. Quiere ayudar a Kendall a encontrar a su esposa.**

 **-Logan Mitchell: Junto con Camille, un ladrón y timador de segunda.**

 **-Camille Roberts: Ladrona junto a su amado Logan, dice ser una adivina.**

 **-Arthur Griffin: Alcalde del pueblo de Palmwuds, es muy enérgico, y bastante excéntrico.**

 **-Reginald Bitters: Es el abad, gordinflón y malvado. Trabaja para el Conde.**

 **-Katy: Aunque solo es una niña, es muy lista, y también una ladrona experta. Se ofrece a ayudar a Kendall.**

 **-Budda Bob: Trabaja en el castillo del Conde James. No tiene muchas luces.**

 **-Kelly: Trabaja para el caza-vampiros Gustavo. Tiene mucha paciencia con él.**

 **-Gustavo Van Helsing: Es uno de los más famosos caza-vampiros, irascible, gruñón y de poca paciencia. Kendall acude a él para que le ayude, aunque cree que está tarado.**

* * *

-¡Muy bien Gustavo, las armas ya están listas!-dijo Kelly con tono servicial mientras cargaba con una pesada bolsa de la que sobresalían una bola de pinchos y varios rifles-He preparado un carruaje, pero necesitaríamos caballos…

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que ya no tenemos caballos?-se sorprendió el caza-vampiros, que estaba metiendo cabezas de ajo en otro saco, ayudado por Carlov.

-Pues no… te comiste al último ¿recuerdas?-le dijo Kelly, mirándole con cierto enfado.

-Ah sí… es verdad-Gustavo bajó la mirada avergonzado, pero enseguida volvió a gritar-¡Pues tienes que conseguirnos otros ya mismo! ¡Tres como mínimo!

-Oh, está bien-resopló Kelly, con paciencia-veré que puedo hacer…

-¿Quieres dejar de comerte los ajos, petardo insufrible?-le gritó Gustavo a Carlov, que se había llenado la boca con las cabezas del saco.

-Lo siento-se disculpó él, escupiendo parte de sus pieles.

-¿Y dónde narices se supone que está tu amigo? ¡Tendría que ser el primer interesado!-volvió a gritar Gustavo, clavando el cuchillo de cortar ajos en la mesa.

-¿ _Herr_ Kendall? Se fue con Katy hace rato-dijo Carlov, al que el aliento le apestaba por su atracón.

-¿QUÉ?-tronó Gustavo al escuchar aquello-¿Cómo que se han ido?

-Pues… lo que oyes-respondió Carlov, encogiéndose de hombros-¿las zanahorias de ahí también son para matar al vampiro?

Gustavo le lanzó tal bufido que Carlov se cayó de la silla y echó a correr, seguido del gato calvo.

* * *

-Así que decidme-dijo Kendall, sin apartar los ojos de Logan y Camille-Si se supone que nadie puede salir de este pueblo como dice Katy…

-La niebla lo impide-insistió ella, ceñuda-es imposible marcharse.

-¿Cómo es que vosotros sí podéis?-preguntó Kendall, sin hacerla caso-Y sobre todo, ¿podéis sacarnos a nosotros de aquí?

La pareja criminal se miró intranquila.

-Si podemos-dijo Camille, que parecía haberse puesto más de la parte de Kendall de lo que estaba antes-pero no siempre. Tiene que ser en un momento en que haya calma. Con esta tormenta nos es imposible.

-¿Y cómo aprendisteis?-preguntó Katy, que les miraba con intenso odio-Todos los que han llegado hasta aquí se han quedado atrapados para siempre. Y ninguno de los que intentó irse lo consiguió ¡Nadie más ha conseguido escapar!

Los dos tragaron saliva, incómodos. Camille iba a volver a hablar, pero Logan la cortó antes.

-Déjame a mí, Camille-dijo, adoptando una oscura expresión. Miró a Kendall desafiante-si queréis que os digamos algo, vais a tener que, digamos, pagar. Y mucho. Así que enséñanos la pasta-le dijo, sonriendo.

Kendall y Katy se miraron unos instantes, con excepticismo. Después avanzaron hacia él.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!-cedió Logan, cuando Kendall lo estampó contra el cristal de la caravana y abrió la ventana para que la lluvia le empapase-¡Hablaré, pero cierra la ventana por el amor de Dios!

-Creo que es sincero-dijo Katy, que parecía encantada-si no, se me ocurren otras cosas que podrán obligarle.

Kendall cerró la ventana, y miró a Logan impaciente. El ladrón se secó la cabeza con una toalla, y después le miró un poco asustado.

-Y sigo queriendo mi dinero-le recordó Kendall.

-Estás loco-tartamudeó Logan.

-Puede. ¿Quieres comprobar cuánto?- Kendall empezaba a perder de nuevo la paciencia. Que aquel par de impresentables colaborase con él era vital para que pudiese marcharse de Palmwuds, pero estaba realmente furioso con ellos, porque, en el fondo, la culpa de todos aquellos infortunios que había sufrido… ¡Era suya!

-Podrías ayudarme un poco-le susurró Logan a Camille, que soltó una risita.

-¿Tú crees? Esto es de lo más divertido-comentó, sentándose sobre un taburete para observarles mejor.

-¿Cómo se sale de este sitio?-repitió Kendall, impaciente.

Logan suspiró.

-Recordáis lo que os dije antes, de que me escapé de casa con Loggy y huimos de Palmwuds-explicó Camille-pues bien, cuando nos marchamos, no teníamos ni idea de si conseguiríamos llegar a algún lado. Como ha dicho Katy, la niebla lo cubre todo, y hace imposible salir de aquí, y mucho menos atravesar el bosque o el desfiladero del Borgo.

-Sí, sí, pero lo hicisteis-la interrumpió Kendall, impaciente-¿cómo?

-Al principio nos perdimos-Camille le miró entre molesta y burlona por su impaciencia-íbamos en el carromato en el que os encontramos, y apenas teníamos comida. Al caer la noche, empezó a llover, y fuimos a refugiarnos al bosque, donde había una cueva, en la que podríamos dormir… y esas cosas.

-No nos interesan esos detalles-la cortó Katy.

-Que impaciente-murmuró Logan, y la niña le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Bueno, no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos allí escondidos, confiando en que la niebla se marchase, aunque no fue así. Pero cuando paró la lluvia, salimos a ver como estaba nuestro carro, y nos lo encontramos-cerró los ojos un segundo, y tragó saliva.

-¿Os lo encontrasteis? ¿Qué os encontrasteis?-Kendall imaginó un mapa, aunque estaba seguro de que no se trataba de eso.

Camille lanzó una ojeada a Logan, que estaba mirando sus zapatos fijamente, y luego se volvió a Kendall.

-Al Conde. Vimos al Conde. Tan cerca como estás tú de mí ahora-su voz se había quebrado por el miedo. Kendall podría haber sospechado que le estaba mintiendo, pero no le parecía así: veía el terror en sus ojos.

-Le visteis-susurró Katy, que también había palidecido. Ella asintió-¿y cómo es que… no os hizo nada?

Camille se llevó las manos a la boca, y ahogó un gritito. Estaba realmente asustada. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, queriendo continuar, pero Logan fue quien lo hizo.

-Ese…Conde nos saludó, y nos preguntó qué a dónde íbamos-dijo, pasándose la mano por su oscuro cabello-nosotros nos queríamos ir, pero el burro que tiraba del carro… se había muerto. Supongo que la tormenta acabó con él. Así que le contamos al Conde nuestra historia, que estábamos enamorados y queríamos fugarnos. Él nos escuchó, pero era como si… ya lo supiera-Logan frunció el ceño, reflexionando sobre aquello.

-¿Cómo os librasteis de él?-repitió Katy, que había quedado oculta en la oscuridad.

-No nos libramos-replicó Logan.

-Nos dio el perro-añadió Camille, en tono etéreo.

-¿Eing?-preguntaron Katy y Kendall a la vez.

-El perro-repitió Camille.

-Ya, ya lo has dicho-replicó Katy-explícate y deja de hacerte la misteriosa.

-El Conde tenía un perro. Un perro no muy grande. Lo llamaba… Fox, creo. Nosotros lo llamamos "el perro"-explicó Logan. Sonrió divertido al darse cuenta de que Kendall le miraba con escepticismo-nos dijo que el perro sabía a donde había que ir. Que él nos guiaría. Nos dijo que siguiésemos al perro. Y que un día le devolveríamos el favor…

-¿Y el perro…?

-Sí, nos guió. Le seguimos por entre la niebla, y después de varias horas estábamos fuera. Lejos del desfiladero. Lejos del bosque. Lejos de Palmwuds-Camille había sacado una tacita de debajo de un baúl, y se había servido una infusión caliente.

-Éramos libres. El mundo era nuestro. Nunca hubiese podido pensar que el mundo fuese tan amplio. Habíamos estado atrapados en el pueblo toda nuestra vida-Logan sonrió con nostalgia, y se acomodó en el sofá al lado de su chicas.

-¿Y por qué volvisteis?-inquirió Katy, astutamente.

El rostro de los dos se endureció.

-El mundo de fuera también es difícil. Yo no conseguí que me aceptasen en la academia de medicina, porque no tenía credenciales, y Camille fracasó en el teatro-explicó Logan. Ella le dio un codazo, molesta porque se lo recordara-montamos un pequeño show de circo para ganarnos la vida, ya sabéis, con el rollo de la adivina y todo eso, y sacamos un dinerillo. Pero al final no nos quedó otra que regresar, porque estábamos en la ruina. Yo estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme al marido de Camille y casarme con ella… que estúpido-otro codazo-pero descubrimos que había fallecido (la gente aquí no vive mucho). Así que nos establecimos en esta caravana… y comenzamos con nuestro otro negocio.

-Robar-aclaró Katy.

-Preferimos "forzar la caridad"-la corrigió Logan, sonriendo con su habitual encanto.

-¿Y el perro?-preguntó Kendall.

-Nos siguió-Camille se encogió de hombros. Se levantó, y señaló a la ventana-nos había seguido todo ese tiempo. Y aún nos sigue. Nunca se acerca a nosotros, pero cuando lo necesitamos aparece, y nos guía por el camino. Así podemos salir y entrar del pueblo atravesando la niebla. Y así hemos ido reuniendo nuestro pequeño botín.

-Cuando os encontramos en el desfiladero ayer el perro iba delante, pero estaba oculto entre la maleza y no lo visteis. Luego nos guió durante el trayecto, pero no os pudisteis dar cuenta. Es muy sigiloso-Logan bebió un poco de la infusión de Camille. Katy se la quitó, y bebió ella.

-No es una historia muy… creíble-comentó Kendall, balanceándose en su asiento, sin saber que decir.

-Es cierta, de verdad-se defendió Logan.

-¿Entonces ese perro nos podría sacar de aquí?-preguntó Kendall. Camille seguía mirando por la ventana, que la lluvia azotaba.

-Sí, exacto-Logan se incorporó-bueno, si ya no queréis nada más, sentimos que nos hayáis molestado.

Katy le pegó un pisotón, y Logan dio un gritito de dolor.

-No hemos acabado. Soltad la pasta-dijo la niña, agresiva.

-¡Ni hablar!-Camille se volvió, alerta.

-Aún me debéis el dinero que me robasteis-Kendall continuaba sentado, con total tranquilidad, pero Camille y Logan se habían incorporado, y le miraban desafiantes. Una cosa era darles información, y otra era perder su dinero. Por mucha pena que pudiesen sentir por la esposa, seguían siendo los timadores de siempre.

-Creo que al final vamos a tener que usar la fuerza-dijo Logan, fingiendo lamentarlo, aunque miraba a Katy con recelo. Camille se limitó a abrir un cajón y sacar un enorme cuchillo carnicero, con el que señaló a Kendall.

-Será mejor que os larguéis. Lo siento mucho por tu chica. Pero el dinero que te robamos no te ayudará a recuperarla-Katy quiso avanzar hacia Camille, pero Kendall la sujetó.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo el joven inglés, con calma-podéis quedaros con el dinero.

-¡Pero Kendall…!-se quejó Katy.

-Tienen razón. No nos servirá de nada. Vámonos…-Kendall cogió a la pequeña de la mano, y la llevó hacia la salida de la caravana, seguido por la atenta mirada de los dos chicos. Abrió la puerta despacio, y los echó una última mirada-creo que no tardaremos en volver a vernos.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Logan con cinismo-no sé yo…

Bajaron del carro y comenzaron a alejarse por entre las filas de viejas lápidas. La lluvia seguía siendo torrencial, pero en menor potencia que antes. Kendall cubrió a Katy con su cuerpo, evitando que se mojase mucho, sin éxito.

Desde la caravana, Camille los vio alejando. Logan, que seguía en calzoncillos como le habían pillado, se recostó en el viejo sofá, y suspiró profundamente.

-Con un poco de suerte, creerán que lo del perro era una patraña-dijo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en un mohoso cojín.

-Kendall estaba dispuesto a todo, estoy segura. Aún lo está. Va a volver-Camille observó por el cristal como abrían la desvencijada portezuela del cementerio y salían-va a volver, y nos obligará a ayudarle.

Vaya, tienes verdaderos dotes de adivina-comentó Logan con sarcasmo-¡Pues claro que va a volver! ¡Y con esta tormenta no podremos largarnos a tiempo! ¡En mala hora se me ocurrió traerlos al pueblo!

-¡No importa, nos largaremos! ¡No quiero seguir aquí! Antes no tenía miedo, porque estaba siempre contigo, pero ya no me siento segura. No pienso esperar a que él baje de su montaña y me lleve a su castillo para sorberme la sangre a mí también-Camille daba tumbos por la habitación, confusa-¡No quiero que me coja! ¡No quiero que venga a por mí!

-Vamos, no seas estúpida. Él nunca podría cogerte. Nunca podría hacerte daño-Logan se acercó a ella, y la besó en el hombro-tú siempre te sobrepones a todo.

-¿Por qué nos dio ese perro? ¿Por qué nos ayudó?-se preguntó Camille, sin apartar la vista del lluvioso exterior.

-No lo sé-reconoció Logan, paseando sus labios por el cuello y la espalda de ella.

-A lo mejor… sabía que nos encontraríamos con Kendall y Jo. A lo mejor lo había planeado todo desde el principio-reflexionó la chica-nunca debimos volver a Palmwuds.

-No. Pero he tomado una decisión. En cuanto cese la tormenta, cogeremos todo el dinero que enterramos bajo la falsa lápida, y nos largaremos. Te prometo que trabajaré hasta morirme para que no tengamos que volver nunca-Logan la abrazó desde atrás con fuerza. Muchas veces estaban discutiendo, o intensamente enrollados, pero en aquellos fugaces instantes de tranquilidad y cordura, era donde se demostraban la ternura y el amor que se tenían, y que aún los mantenía unidos.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho otras veces-Camille le acarició lentamente-pero no creo que nos vayamos. No, no lo creo para nada…

Y entonces vio de nuevo a aquel perro, a la mascota del Conde que los había ayudado a salir y a entrar del pueblo, observándola al lado de la tumba donde tenían enterrado todo su botín. La lluvia caía sobre él pesadamente. Pero el perro continuaba totalmente seco, impasible. Fantasmal.

* * *

-¡Vaya, aquí estáis!-vociferó Gustavo. Se encontraban en el amplio establo de su mansión, donde Kelly había conseguido traer tres caballos, que no ofrecían muy buen aspecto.

-¡Un poni!-exclamó Carlov, muy contento, montando en uno.

-¡No es un poni, es un caballo!-le corrigió Kelly, enfadada.

-¡Pues tienen un aspecto LAMENTABLE!-gritó Gustavo, dándole una fuerte palmada en el trasero a uno. Furioso, el jamelgo movió las patas y le coceó, lanzándole contra la pared del establo-OUGH-Gustavo cayó al suelo, dolorido.

-Me ha costado mucho conseguirlos-se quejó Kelly-y cómo ves, coces dan perfectamente.

-Ugh… sí, ya lo veo-Gustavo se incorporó, temblando un poco sobre su pata de palo-en fin…-volvió a reparar en la presencia de Kendall y Kelly, que le miraban divertidos-¡Tú, perro! ¡Deberías estar ayudándonos con tu plan súper-brillante!

-Sí, claro. De momento he descubierto que hay un modo de salir de aquí pese a la niebla… o eso creo-Kendall frunció el ceño.

-Oh, muy interesante. Supongo que tendrá que ver con el Conde-gruñó Gustavo, mientras metía los sacos con las armas y las provisiones en el carruaje, ayudado por una agotada Kelly.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo has sabido?-preguntó Kendall, sorprendido.

Gustavo se volvió, sonriendo con evidente vanidad.

-Soy el mayor caza-vampiros del mundo ¿recuerdas, nene? Conozco todos los secretos de los vampiros, como el Conde James. La niebla la produce él, y evita que nadie salga del pueblo. Así, puede ir devorando almas cada vez que lo necesita, y nadie puede escapar. Un plan perfecto, me parece a mí.

-Se supone que hay un perro…-empezó Kendall.

-¡No vas a necesitar ningún truco de vampiro para salir del pueblo!-le interrumpió Gustavo, con su agresividad habitual-¡Porque en cuanto yo acabe con él clavándole esta estaca en el corazón, la niebla desaparecerá, y todo volverá a la normalidad! ¿Entiendes?

-A mí no me interesa matarlo, solo quiero salvar a Jo y salir de aquí-replicó Kendall, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Te recuerdo que haremos las cosas a mí manera ¿VALE?-rugió Gustavo, haciéndole retroceder del susto.

-¿No te interesa matarlo?-repitió Kelly, sorprendida.

-No, ya os lo he dicho. Solo quiero coger a mi mujer y salir de aquí ¿vale? Si eso, le daré una buena paliza, por secuestrador-Kelly puso los ojos en blanco, y Gustavo sonrió, burlón-pero no pienso ayudarte a matar a nadie. Las cosas no se hacen así en el mundo civilizado. Yo no mato.

-¿No matas, eh?-Kelly le miró con frialdad, y después se acercó a él. Su piel negra se entremezclaba con las sombras del garaje, pero sus ojos brillaban con una luminosidad espectral-creo que no entiendes bien lo que es un vampiro.

-Pues no, la verdad. Es que sigo sin creer que…-pero Kelly lo interrumpió.

-Imagínalo; tú chica encerrada en un oscuro torreón, durmiendo intranquila en su cama, sin poder pegar ojo, y de repente, cuando menos se lo espera, la oscura sombra de James se colará por debajo de la puerta, y se acercará hasta su lecho. El aura que rodea a un vampiro es tan putrefacta y maligna que los que han estado cerca no lo olvidan nunca-mientras Kelly hablaba, Kendall sintió como si pudiese ver la escena perfectamente: Jo pálida y suplicante, y cerca suyo una figura misteriosa, que abría sus fauces, enseñando unos afilados colmillos, y lentamente se acercaba a su carnoso cuello para hundirlos con fuerza, haciéndole salir sangre. Sangre. La sangre de su adorada esposa. Kelly seguía hablando-pero si bien su aura es aterradora, mucho peor es que te toque. Y que te… use. El vampiro juega un poco con su presa antes de atacarla: la tortura mentalmente, o la seduce haciéndola entrar en una espiral de pasión tan densa que acaba ahogándola. Finalmente, cuando se harta de entretenerse, acerca su boca a su cuello y…

Carlov emitió un ruidito de horror. Al parecer también lo estaba imaginando. Kally volvía a estar pálida. Gustavo se dedicaba a mirar la estaca que tenía por mano, sin decir nada.

-Y esto no es solo una vez, si no noche tras noche. Y por el día, mientras la criatura duerme, su presa está mareada, confusa y muerta de miedo, sabiendo que no puede escapar. Sabiendo que pronto llegará el momento. Y que nadie puede ayudarla-la voz de Kelly sonaba distante y retumbaba en la cabeza de Kendall, que solo veía a Jo pidiéndole ayuda, angustiada-puede llevarles poco tiempo, o durar meses, pero al final la "presa" está tan consumida que apenas tiene carne en la piel… y está blanca y seca, sin sangre. Cuando ya no le queda ni una gota del rojo manjar, el vampiro la deja tirada… y agoniza durante unas horas… hasta morir. Eso le ha pasado a muchas jóvenes de este pueblo. Eso le ha pasado a la madre de Katy. Y eso le pasó a mi hermana.

Kelly agachó la cabeza, y se apartó un poco el cabello del rostro, visiblemente afectada. Carlov tenía una cara de gran tristeza, y Katy sollozaba. Solo Gustavo continuaba impasible.

-No tendrás que clavarle la estaca. Ni siquiera tienes porque creer en él. Pero… ¿de verdad no lo harías? ¿No lo matarías?-le observó con fijeza. Kendall la observó unos instantes. Era muy hermosa. Se preguntó si sería pareja de Gustavo. El asunto de su hermana debía de ser lo que les había unido.

El chico tragó saliva.

-Sí, sí lo mataría-se miraron por unos instantes-ayudadme a salvar a Jo y… y yo os ayudaré a matarlo.

Kelly asintió, y después de recomponerse por unos instantes, volvió a cargar con los sacos de armas en el carruaje. Kendall se alegró de que se alejase, pues lo había atrapado con un magnetismo especial.

-Bien, muy bien-Gustavo avanzó y comenzó con su habitual tono autoritario-¡Todo está listo para acabar con él! ¡Pero aún falta lo más importante! ¡Y eso era cosa tuya, chico!

-Se refiere al plan-susurró Carlov a Kendall.

-Ya lo sé-replicó él-no sé si conseguiríamos engañarlo, pero podría resultar, si no nos reconoce.

-Mientras Bitters no nos descubra, no habría problema-replicó Katy-si regresa al pueblo a la iglesia, no nos molestará. Pero si anda por el castillo, nos traerá problemas.

-¿Tú estás dispuesta a correr ese riesgo?-le preguntó Gustavo a Katy.

-Por supuesto. Quiero venganza-dijo la niña, con una claridad tan sincera que asustó a Kendall.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Pero si vamos a colarnos fingiendo ser viajeros extraviados en el Castillo, debemos disfrazarnos-dijo Gustavo-¡No tenemos ninguna portada!

Kendall sonrió, y miró a Katy con complicidad.

-Creo que puedo conseguiros esa portada… pero tendréis que ayudarme-y la guiñó un ojo.

* * *

-Logan…mmmmmmmn-Camille estaba encima de él, y le besuqueaba con pasión.

-Nena calma… o vamos a acabar rápido-Logan la apretó con fuerza, restregándose ambos por el viejo sofá. Mientras la acariciaba el pelo salvajemente, se escuchó un fuerte ruido que sacudió la caravana-vaya, si que llueve fuerte…-dijo Logan, levantando la cabeza momentáneamente.

-Eso no ha sido la lluvia-Camille le tiró a un lado, y fue a por el cuchillo de cocina. Volvieron a sonar golpes. Alguien estaba llamando a su puerta. La chica miró a Logan, intensamente-te dije que volvería.

-¡Maldita sea! Si se lo ha contado a Griffin…-Logan se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con su histerismo habitual.

-¡Abridnos!-la voz de Kendall resonó perfectamente entre el bullicio de la tormenta.

Camille y Logan se miraron por unos instantes.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó la chica, recelosa.

-Abridme. Tengo una oferta que haceros-dijo la voz del chico, desde fuera.

-¡Si es un truco…!-advirtió Logan.

Camille le hizo una seña para que estuviese alerta, y después se acercó, y abrió la puerta de la caravana. Kendall estaba allí junto a Katy, Carlov y Kelly, sonriente.

-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó Camille, sorprendida.

-Venimos a "forzar vuestra caridad"-dijo Kendall, galante.

-Lo siento, pero no me suenas-Camille hizo además de cerrar la puerta, pero una enorme manaza lo impidió. La chica no pudo evitar lanzar un chillido al encontrarse cara a cara con Gustavo, cuyo rostro lleno de cicatrices empeoraba aún más debajo de la tormenta.

-Estoooo…. Os escuchamos-dijo Logan, intimidado.

-Cuanto me alegro-dijo Katy, mirándoles a los dos con perversa satisfacción.

-¡Será mejor que os larguéis!-dijo Camille, sacando el cuchillo-y voy en serio. Al que se acerque lo destripo.

Apuntó con el arma a Gustavo, que sonrió con calma.

-Para estas situaciones tan violentas, tomé como empleado a "Tren de Carga", el primo de Kelly. Él se ocupa de mis trabajos más pesados-explicó el caza-vampiros. Detrás de él apareció una figura tres cabezas más alta: era una enorme mole de piel negra, calvo y de aspecto bonachón.

El gigantesco "Tren de Carga" se acercó a los dos timadores. Logan hizo que Camille bajase el cuchillo, contemplando asustado a aquel hombre.

-Buenos chicos-dijo "Tren", simpático.

* * *

-No me parece que este plan sea el mejor para colaros en su castillo. Ni siquiera es un buen plan-comentó Logan-¡De hecho, es una porquería de plan!

-Oh, quieres callarte-gruñó Camille. Ambos estaban atados de pies y manos en el establo de Gustavo, con "Tren de Carga" al lado, vigilando para que no pudiesen escapar. Kendall, Katy y Carlov habían registrado su carruaje y se habían apropiado de todos sus disfraces y accesorios de circo.

-Fingiremos que somos artistas extraviados, y le ofreceremos un espectáculo al famoso Conde a cambio de que nos deje hospedarnos en su "chabola". Por la noche colamos a Gustavo (que estará esperando fuera) dentro del castillo. Él se ocupa del vampiro y nosotros de rescatar a Jo. Todos nos vamos a casa ¡Y se acabó el problema!-Kendall sonrió satisfecho, mientras se ponía una chaqueta roja chillona de presentador de espectáculo, que sin duda debía de utilizar Logan.

-Vaya chorrada-dijo el timador, tratando de liberarse-no se dejará engañar. Os matará en cuanto os vea.

-A vosotros no os liquidó, ¿no?-le recordó Katy-y si veo que las cosas van mal, me ocuparé yo misma.

-Estás loca-comentó Logan, y la niña le dio un coscorrón.

-¿Cómo se siente al estar atados? Así aprenderéis a no robarnos-les dijo Carlov a los dos ladrones, satisfecho.

-Nunca os atamos-le corrigió Logan.

-Y a ti no te robamos nada-añadió Camille.

Carlov refunfuñó.

-Kelly, a ti el Conde no te conoce-dijo Gustavo-por eso irás con Kendall, Katy y el mono ese-señaló a Carlov.

-¿No era un perro?-preguntó Carlov.

-¡MONOPERRO ENTONCES!-rugió Gustavo, y Carlov dio un respingo.

-Muy bien Gustavo. Espero que todo vaya bien-dijo Kelly, mirándole preocupada.

-Si lo hacemos todo bien, es decir, como yo digo, funcionará-dijo Gustavo.

-Sí, claro…-dijo Logan, pero al ver la agresiva mirada del caza-vampiros, prefirió callarse.

-Muy bien Carlov ¡Llévanos al Castillo del Rocque!-ordenó Kendall, optimista, mientras entraba en el carruaje, seguido de Kelly y Katy.

-¡Eh, y nosotros!-se quejó Logan.

-Vosotros iréis atados en la parte de atrás-les dijo la niña mientras entraba-y si os mojáis, os fastidiáis.

-¡Venga ya!-Logan se revolvió, pero "Tren de Carga" se lo cargó a hombros como si fuera un saco de patatas, y lo colocó en la parte trasera, junto a Camille.

-Eres brillante-le espetó ella, sarcástica.

-¿Yo? ¡Fuiste tú la que los trajo hasta nuestra caravana!-se enfureció Logan.

-¡Y tú insististe en que saliera al pueblo haber si me enteraba de algo del secuestro de esa Jo porque te daba pena!-se quejó Camille.

-¡Dejad de pelearos, tortolitos!-les espetó Gustavo-¡y disfrutad del paseo! ¡ "Tren", cuida de la casa! ¡Y estate atento por si te necesito!-le ordenó al titán.

-Muy bien, señor Van Helsing-respondió él, agachando la cabeza, mientras el gato calvo trepaba hasta su hombro y maullaba en señal de despedida.

-¡Oiga, esto es secuestro! ¡Se lo digo en serio, es secuestro, y le costará muy caro! ¡Secuestro, me oye, secuestro!-gritaba Logan, pero Carlov ya había tirado de las riendas, y los viejos caballos comenzaron a moverse, arrastrando el carruaje.

-Vampiro James, allá vamos-dijo Gustavo, frotándose las manos (la mano y la estaca, mejor dicho).

-Sí, allá vamos-dijo Katy, sonriendo con inocencia.

Kendall observó por la ventana como se iban alejando de la mansión de Gustavo, e internándose por la carretera que llevaba a las montañas. El ruido de la tormenta y los gritos de Logan parecían sonar muy lejos, mientras la voz de Kelly resonaba aún en su cabeza, repitiendo aquellas escalofriantes palabras "la tortura mentalmente, o la seduce haciéndola entrar en una espiral de pasión tan densa que acaba ahogándola. Finalmente, cuando se harta de entretenerse, acerca su boca a su cuello y…". Cerró los ojos, asustado.

-Allá vamos-dijo, taciturno.

* * *

El trayecto no fue tan largo como esperaba, lo que le hizo comprender porque le fue tan fácil al tal Bitters secuestrar a su esposa. Mientras observaba como iban ascendiendo por la montaña, Kendall recordó como todo había comenzado porque una rueda se había roto, en un terreno parecido. Había sido un terrible contratiempo, aunque nunca habría podido imaginar que hubiese desembocado en aquella locura. ¿Un simple contratiempo? ¿O quizás algo más? No le gustaba emplear el término "destino", pero parecía una situación muy apropiada para hacerlo. Matar al vampiro. La simple frase sonaba terrible, loca e increíble. Pero era de lo único que había estado oyendo en las últimas horas.

-Estamos llegando-dijo Gustavo con voz trémula. Kelly había resultado ser una compañía muy agradable, y les había entretenido a él y a Katy durante todo el viaje, pero el viejo caza-vampiros apenas había abierto la boca. Permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos, con una torva expresión.

Fuera, Carlov tampoco estaba muy hablador, pues toda la historia del vampiro lo tenía muy, muy asustado, pero pensar en aquella pobre chica y en que iba acompañado de un terrible mata-vampiros le hacía sentirse un poco más relajado. Logan y Camille, empapados y muertos de frío, habían dejado de discutir y contemplaban el paisaje en silencio, pensando en cualquier forma de salir de allí.

-Creo que es aquí. Aunque a lo mejor no es este…-dijo Carlov finalmente, cuando el carruaje se detuvo.

-Claro que es este, idiota. ¿Cuántos castillos negros crees que hay por estas montañas?-le gritó Gustavo.

-Bueno, es que si luego me equivoco vaya pollos que me montan-gruñó Carlov.

-Hemos llegado-dijo Katy, bajando del carruaje la primera. Contemplo el oscuro edificio, de altísimas torres góticas, cuyas pavorosas gárgolas parecían estar riéndose de ella-no parece tan horrible de cerca-dijo la niña, despectiva. Pero era obvio que mentía. El Castillo del Rocque era el lugar más espeluznante que Kendall había visto en su vida. Y sintió por primera vez aquella fría aura de malignidad de la que ya les había advertido Kelly. Ese lugar destilaba maldad. Apestaba a ella. Era como estar en el basurero del infierno.

-Yo acamparé en el bosque de al lado con esos dos idiotas-dijo Gustavo-si me cansan mucho, los liquidaré.

-Gustaaaavo-le regañó Kelly.

-Cuando el sol salga a primera hora de la mañana, debéis abrir una de las ventanas laterales, y dejarme entrar ¿entendido?-dijo el caza-vampiros-después, matarlo será un juego de niños.

-¿Dices que tendremos que pasar la noche allí _con él_?-Carlov palideció.

-Apenas quedan cuatro horas de oscuridad, y en cuanto amanezca, él volverá a su maldito escondrijo. Entonces todo habrá terminado. No os hará daño, y además lleváis ajos y un crucifijo ocultos entre las cosas del circo-Gustavo sacó una pistola de su viejo abrigo, y se la dio a Katy-si estáis en problemas o veis que no hay salida, dispara la bengala por una de las ventanas, y yo entraré para salvaros. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si el portón está cerrado no conseguirás entrar-dijo Logan desde atrás.

-HALLARÉ LA FORMA-berreó Gustavo, y el chico dio un brinco.

-Muy bien. Pues vamos allá-Katy se puso la nariz de payaso y comenzó a andar resueltamente hacia la puerta del castillo. Kelly y Kendall vacilaron un poco, pero después la siguieron. Carlov fue el último, e iba muerto de miedo.

-Espero que no se dé cuenta de que Carlov está asustado-dijo Kelly-porque entonces nos descubrirá.

-Oh, se dará cuenta-dijo Katy-pero no nos echará. Estoy segura. Espero que Gustavo no falle.

-Sí, yo también-dijo Kendall. Observó la intimidante fachada de la entrada "-Allá voy, Jo. Aguanta"-pensó para sí.

Y luego llamó.

Pasaron unos instantes en los que el corazón de Kendall se encogió de miedo, y Carlov tembló por detrás. El carruaje, mientras tanto, se había ocultado en el bosque, desde donde Gustavo esperaría en un puesto estratégico. Al menos no se dormiría vigilando, de eso Kendall estaba seguro.

Se abrió una pequeña ventanita en la puerta de entrada, y un ojo los observó unos instantes, inseguro.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-preguntó, muy extrañado.

-Somos… somos el circo. Nos hemos perdido-explicó Kendall, tratando de sonreír. Los otros también lo hicieron.

La puerta se abrió.

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo prepárense para conocer al Conde...**

 **(Si os gustó, dejad un review, que es de lo que se alimentan los escritores de fics).**


End file.
